Lullabies in elvish
by Lilimalinda
Summary: This is a story about ,according to my opinion the most beautiful elf that ever walked Middle Earth, and his relation, to the future king of men .AL SLASH.ALMOST FINISHED!
1. Thranduils son

Disclaimer : I don´t own anything , no matter how much I wish I did.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Thranduil´s son  
  
Thranduil, the new king of Greenwood , looked out from the window where he stood looking out with a thoughtful and somewhat worried expression on his face. His coronation had been yesterday with all of his court, his children and most of the remaining woodelves gathered around him. It all went well, as planned, but he hadn`t really expected to become king so soon after he had returned from the cave with his babyson. It was only ten years ago, and for an elf that is not much more than a blink of an eye. Well, a lot of things had happened of course, the war and the loss of his father, Oropher, which still felt unreal and caused a sting of pain inside him. They hardly have had the time to get to know each other again, because of the war that had raged during all those ten years.  
  
They had won the war, the alliance had won, so the death of his father and two-thirds of the woodelves wasn´t entirely meaningless, but this was no great comfort for the king at this particular moment.  
  
Outside, in the palace garden everything was luminous and beautiful. Birds were singing in the air and in the trees and he heard the elves play on their instruments and sing as well all around. He heard the laughter of his three older sons while they were discussing something in the garden.He still thought about them as children , but , they were more than 500 years old, both them and their sister . Thranduil looked up at the sky where three red doves passed peacefully. Here the world almost seemed like a beautiful place with no evil in it at all, but Thranduil had a feeling, a sense of foreboding that the shadow would rise again someday in the future....( She had taught him a lot, she really had...)  
  
He shrugged and tried to cast the gloomy thoughts aside. Today his noble guests would come, to acknowledge the new king of Greenwood – and to see his youngest son, whom they only had heard rumors about . Elrond and his children, Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen and also Galadriel and Celeborn – to mention a few of them. They had never been here before, but his kingdom was young and the elves didn´t gather very often these days, though they often sent messengers to each other. Anyway, it was nice that the high elves were coming to him. He felt flattered about this fact , but also knew how crucial it was for all kind of elves to keep together.  
  
He was interrupted in his musings by his counselor calling for  
him.  
  
*****************************************************************  
**********  
  
(Later the same day)  
  
-Silmarien, where´s Legolas ? He ´s supposed to be back by now,  
Thranduil whispered to his  
daughter.  
  
-I don´t know father, but he´s still outside training archery. Well, you know, he doesn´t really listen to any of us, she continued and then, almost to herself – he doesn't listen to anybody if he doesn´t want to.  
  
Thranduil was standing in the great reception hall of the Mirkwood palace with his daughter and his three older sons where the guests had newly arrived .Now he couldn´t help but smile at his only daughter´s words.  
  
-So, you mean I have spoilt him , then? There was amusement in his voice, but his eyes showed a brief glimpse of concern.  
  
-Not exactly, Legolas is beyond that in some way.  
  
Thranduil sighed inwards, he knew all to well what Silmarien meant. Then he turned to his guests to begin with the formalities again.  
  
-I´m sorry for the inconvenience , that all my children haven´t shown up yet. I really want to bid all of you welcome to my kingdom and my castle.  
  
-It´s good to be here and see that you are well , even though we all mourn for the loss of Orodeth and so much of your people Celeborn said.  
  
-And the loss of Gil-Galad , our highest .....Thranduil began, but was interrupted by the sound of light feet running to the reception hall. Then the doors burst open, and a voice cried out, cheerfully:  
  
-Father, I did hit all my targets today, even when I put them three hundred feet away.  
  
All went quiet in the room when Legolas , youngest prince of Greenwood , entered.  
  
-All of them ! he continued, seemingly unaware of the effect he was having on the guests, or , perhaps he was so used to this reaction that he didn´t dwell on it. He had his bow and his quiver with him.  
  
-Legolas ! You should have been home a long time ago, to get ready for our guests that now has arrived. Go to stand with your siblings.  
  
Legolas turned for a moment to look at the arrived party and then he meant to do what he was told, but was stopped by Galadriel who came forward and kneeled before him, taking the astonished elfling´s hand. He flinched at her touch, but didn´t shy away, instead he looked into her face with a quizzical look on his face.  
  
-Legolas ,Galadriel said softly still holding his hand, youngest archer of Greenwood, lovely one, I can see the light of Valinor in your face, in your eyes, in your hair and in your entire being... a light seldom seen in Middle Earth these days... a tear spilled down her cheek.  
  
Legolas dropped his bow, which he until now had been holding in his other hand , gently traced the tear down her cheek with one of his fingers wiping it away. The whole time he didn´t let go of her hand.  
  
-Does this make you sad , my lady ? he asked.  
  
-Not sad , lovely one ,but touched. Now I know the treasure which the forest of Greenwood has been hiding. She let go of his hand, rised and turned to Thranduil.  
  
-A treasure ? ? ! Why didn´t anyone tell me about a treasure ? Can we go and look for it now? Legolas said to his sister whom he had gone to.  
  
Silmarien couldn´t help but smile , he was simply irresistible.  
  
-I think she meant you , little brother she said.  
  
At that Legolas didn´t answer , he merely began an almost feverish examination of his bow.  
  
-Your children are all beautiful ,Thranduil, and now I think we should leave the youngest one in peace for a while. Elrond said , but he had a grim look on his face when he looked at the king.  
  
All the guests were looking at the five royal children , well , there was only one of them who really was an elfling. They were blond all of them but in different colourings , the two oldest ones (Orolen and Thingolen) in a shiny , golden way , the other two brothers (Thranduilen and Denolen) in a more silver like way . The only daughter , Silmarien , had a more reddish tone in hers which resembled her mothers. Although , when it came down to the small archer standing in front of them , you didn't think about gold and silver anymore because his hair was rather the colour of the sun with its shining lustre where it surrounded an incredibly beautiful face . His eyes were not emerald green like his siblings, instead they were a radiating blue like sapphires . His small , slender form proved that one day he would be taller than the other wood elves. To all spectators it seemed like there was a luminescent glow , almost like a halo around him.  
  
-He ´s almost too lovely that young one , I can´t wait until he´s grown up- Elladan , one of Elronds sons, said to Elrohir, his twin brother with a mischievous grin on his face – then he will be completely irresistible.  
  
***************************************************************************  
( In the morning the next day )  
  
Thranduil , Galadriel and Elrond were up early that morning  
since they had decided that they  
needed to talk privately. In front of them was Legolas running  
and singing while he was chasing birds.  
  
He had insisted on joining them because he had became infatuated  
with Galadriel and didn´t  
wish to leave her side.  
  
-Thranduil Galadriel said ,won´t you tell us a bit more about the origins of your son ? We know about your sudden return , right in the middle of raging war ,after more than 400 years of absence, carrying an infant in your arms. And , she continued , Legolas ´fairness isn´t solely a part of MiddleEarth, he clearly carries the features of the vanyarim in his whole appearance. -It is so. His mother was a vanyarelf the king answered.  
  
-How is this possible? Elrond asked. The vanyar never left Valinor except in the end of the First Age when Morgoth was defeated and by then you were barely more than an elfling. When the war was over all of them returned.  
  
-Well, I suppose they did, but one of them were left. She was a female warrior who was chased into a cave by a balrog , in there she finally managed to kill it, how she managed that she never told me. After that she couldn´t find her way out, so she remained trapped in there until I found her more than 2000 years later.  
  
-How could she survive in a cave for so long ? the lord of Imlandris said.  
  
-As you understand this wasn't an usual cave . It led to an enchanted forest where there were lots of vegetation , flowers as well as a small pond that was surrounded by fruit trees. It was a beautiful place, though the only living beings there were insects. I came upon this put when I was being pursued by orcs and tried to hide in there. I lost the sense of direction and she found me confusedly wandering around among the trees looking for a way out. I was the first living being she had seen since she got there. In the beginning she was afraid, but as time got by we became friends and....he hesitated for a moment............then lovers. Thranduils voice now betrayed an incessant sadness.  
  
-I was grief-stricken when I got there after the loss of my beloved but she made me feel whole again. All though we ceaselessly continued to search for a way to get out none of us realized how quickly time passed on the outside.  
  
- You were in a timecrypt , a place where time passes differently. Rare are these things and strange and powerful are the forces that work there. Your lady must have had strong powers finding such a cave Galadriel said.  
  
- She found it by coincidence , but she had extraordinary skills indeed.There was an immense sadness in his voice when he thought about her. He closed his eyes so he could see her before his innermost sight – her radiating appearance, her golden hair , her sapphire eyes , her noble features and her gracious body .The passion he had felt for her still overwhelmed him. He truly had loved the mother of his four oldest children , but in a very different way.  
  
-Father, do not be sad thinking of her. Think of happier things – you must think of this said Legolas who, all of a sudden had stopped what he had been doing and run over to his father. Now he laid his fingers on his father's temples and gently pushed , whispered something in quenya and removed his fingers. Inside his mind the king saw images of gardens during springtime , of a sky clad with bright shining stars and a pale moon.  
  
-Well, that´s better the prince said and headed off to his bird chasing again. Thranduil smiled tenderly.  
  
- He´s so like her he said.  
  
-In fact he resembles you quite a lot Elrond said – even more than your other children does , but he apparently has inharited some extraordinary talents from his mother. The power of dreamhealing belongs to the vanyarim alone and is therefore not encountered these days. -Nor is it an ability meant for Middle – Earth Galadriel said with a serious expression on her face. Thranduil , you must listen to this : I sense a warning in the air – you ought to make your son a warrior. If he uses his power of dreamhealing too much it will eventually be his doom. He is already a fine archer and as a such he will be important to this world.  
  
A warrior ? Well that suits him fine I guess ; since I am aware of the dangers in the other skill of his. It is no less important that he learns how to defend himself because of his beauty. The king of the woodelves sighed and continued:  
  
-Sometimes it is a hard task raising somebody whose origin is so unique nowadays ; to me the vanyarelves is not much more than a legend that suddenly came alive when I met his mother.  
  
Galadriel smiled :  
  
- Iwill help you in any way that I can and when the time comes he can also get some training in Lorien but at this moment it is best for him to remain here with you ,just remember this : don´t make any efforts to overprotect him ,that is something you never will succed in anyway. At these words Thranduil smiled tenderly at his son who now had climbed up a tree and begun to sing a song he had composed himself – a song about how wonderful life was.  
  
-I can see that .I think I already knew. 


	2. The human child

Disclaimer: I don`t own anything , no matter how much I wish I did.  
  
Thanks for the reviews , but I wish I will get some more this time To Cheysuli : Thank you for the reminder about the name of Thranduil´s father´and about quotation marks. To Emme1 and Tsuki no lomelinde: thank you , I will continue ...  
  
Here´s chapter 2- please review , I will answer!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The human child  
  
This has happened between chapter 1 and 2: Almost 3000 years have passed and Greenwood has been named Mirkwood instead because of all the foul creatures that has showed up there as a result of the shadow rising .Legolas has became a warrior with a special talent for archery after more than 1000 years in Lotlorien. He spends much time fighting off orcs as he has joined his fathers royal guard. Among the elves he is wellknown and much loved for this as well his beauty and kind spirit. Despite this Thranduil sometimes thinks him too headstrong and disobedient since Legolas always chooses his own path and seldom listens to advice ,except from Galadriel with whom he still feels a very special bond ,much because she can tell him about his mother's people .Even though he socializes quite a lot , his true friends are few and the only one he sometimes confides in is his sister , Silmarien. To his fathers dismay he never has chosen a mate ,but he has had his amount of lovers ,both males and females.  
  
In Rivendell Elrond has taken Isildur´s heir under his protection after his mother has died. The elves calls him Estel ,but his real name is Aragorn ( as I suppose all of you know).Estel is now five years old and are going to visit Mirkwood together with his stepfather and his three other children for the first time.  
  
Legolas and his brother Orolen along with some of the king´s guards has been ordered to meet the guests at the borders of the realm for a safe passage through the wood to the king´s palace. The secure paths has become few and they are well hidden and protected.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"I see them –over there "Orolen said to his younger brother .  
  
"I see them as well , come on , we must hurry , I sense a warning in the air – they are being followed by goblins! "Legolas shouted to the guards.  
  
"Indeed they are ! How come they haven't noticed ? "Orolen said as they galloped at full speed towards their visitors.  
  
"I guess they are not used to the surroundings "his brother answered. "Now hurry!"  
  
Before they had reached them the goblins were upon their guests with spears and clubs. The Mirkwood elves fired their bows but since the goblins were many it didn´t have much effect. The Rivendell elves fought furiously , but they were too few to make a difference and to further complicate things a thick mist was rising from the nearby lake , making it harder too see even for the elves.  
  
By the time the two princes and the Mirkwood elves reached the struggle the goblins had killed nearly all the Rivendell horses , stabbing them with their spears. Many of the elves had also fallen , but those who remained still fought bravely.  
  
Legolas didn´t know how long he had been fighting , only that it was a long time ,when he all of a sudden , right in the middle of the foggy raging madness , saw a boy child , apparently a human, standing paralyzed with fear tears spilling down his cheeks. Right behind him a goblin was about to strike a blow. The elf quickly shot an arrow that hit the creature in the chest and then he rode forward to the child , lifted him up and put him in front of himself in the saddle.  
  
The boy immediately started to wrench and kick , trying to get free from his captor .  
  
"Ada , Ada !" he shouted.  
  
"Ssh , I mean you no harm , I will help you to your Ada if you stop fighting me "Legolas gently whispered in his ear.  
  
At these words the child turned his head and looked at him. He went still and his eyes widened as if in surprise . He quickly turned his gaze from his savior to look forward again but now he went quiet and leaned backward so that his head leaned against the elf`s chest.  
  
At this moment Legolas realized that they had been cut off from the others by a bunch of goblins running against them . The only thing he could do was to set off in the opposite direction deeper in the wood and away from his father´s palace. The goblins followed them for a long time until they eventually tired of the meaningless pursuit and disappeared.  
  
Legolas slowed the pace of his horse and asked the small figure in front of him:  
  
"How do you feel little one ? "  
  
He heard a sob and then the boy tried to collect himself:  
  
"I´m f...fine but I want to go home now ."  
  
Legolas looked up at the sky and saw that dusk almost were upon them already .He also saw that heavy clouds were approaching and that it was going to start raining in any minute. The rain wouldn´t bother him much , but he was unsure about how it would affect this child since he knew that humans were likely to get all kinds of strange diseases. He also knew that the boy would slow him down and this was no good thing since during the night the terrors that haunted Mirkwood was even worse. It would take several hours to get back to his father´s palace .  
  
"I´m sorry , little one ,but we are not able to get to your Ada before the rain and the dark is upon us. It looks like we have to spend the night here in the forest."  
  
He thought that the child would start crying again. But to Legolas surprise he didn´t.´  
  
"Just don´t leave me alone "was the answer he got instead.  
  
"Of course not. Let´s see if we can find ourselves a tree-hut where we can reside during the night and I sure hope we can find one before the rain is upon us. "  
  
The tree-huts were built by the woodelves throughout the whole Mirkwood as simple shelters up in the highest trees. Their purpose was also to , when needed ,serve as watch posts and to ambush orcs and goblins . Legolas had never used them before and had even objected when they were going to be built, but now he was grateful they existed .  
  
Before long he found one up in a big oak. He pointed it out to the boy who was very suspicious.  
  
"Aren´t there any evil creatures hiding in there ?" he asked.  
  
"No, they are protected by an ancient elven magic so "the evil creatures " aren´t capable of seeing them , you don´t have to worry about that. "  
  
The child seemed satisfied with this answer. When they had dismounted the horse he had another question:  
  
"What about the horse ? Can it climb the tree too ?"  
  
Legolas couldn´t suppress a smile.  
  
"No , of course not but if it stays under the tree it will be invisible also. And it knows that so it will stay "he added when he saw the look on the face of the little human .Then he continued : "Now , young one , let´s get up that tree".  
  
With these words he loosened a small satchel that he had tied to his belt and brought out a rope which he tied around the boy´s waist. He turned around, kneeled and said:  
  
"Jump up on my back and hold on tight ".The child immediately did as he was told . Legolas tied the rope around his own waist and started to climb upwards. Dusk was falling rapidly around them. Before they were halfway gone he heard the boy laugh.  
  
"This is fun "he said . "I have a ticklish feeling in my stomach."  
  
The tree-hut solely consisted of a small room where Legolas couldn´t stand straight. There was no furniture at all , only some blankets and an amount of weapons like knives, bows and arrows. There were no windows except for two small openings near the ceiling.  
  
Just in the same moment they stepped inside , the dark lit up by a white lightning immediately followed by a loud thunder , opening the sky outside and a heavy rain started to fall.  
  
The child whimpered when he heard this and started to cry while he was shaking uncontrollably.  
  
"I´m afraid of thunder and I do not like that it is so dark in here "he sobbed.  
  
Legolas gently took the boy´s hand.  
  
"We´ll get some light then" he said and lighted a small torch that stood in a corner. While the light gathered in the room the elf took the still weeping child in his arms and seated himself on the floor with the boy in his lap.  
  
"Hush, I won´t let anything happen to you "he whispered softly and stroked the child´s hair.  
  
The boy clung to him almost desperately , his sobs still continuing. Legolas then started to sing an ancient elvish lullaby , a lullaby about the two trees in Valinor that gave the world light before the sun and the moon. The sobbings slowly subsided and the child went so still that Legolas almost thought he had fallen asleep.  
  
When he had stopped the boy immediately sat up and looked at him with a gaze that was very intense.  
  
"Do you come from that place that you sung about ? Do you come from Valinor ? "he asked.¨  
  
"What ? Why do you ask that ?"  
  
The child looked slightly embarrassed for a moment before he answered :  
  
"Because you are so beautiful , I have never seen anyone so beautiful in my entire life and I have never heard anyone sing so beautifully before....not even my Nanna."  
  
And then,before Legolas got a chance to reply he continued :  
  
"What´s your name ?"  
  
"Legolas .And yours , little one ?"  
  
"I´m called Estel , but I have another name as well but "– he looked troubled for a second –"I don´t remember what that was right now."  
  
"It doesn´t matter , you can tell me some other time .Now , tell me Estel , are you hungry?"  
  
The boy hesitated for a moment and then he slowly nodded. Legolas opened his satchel and brought out some pieces of lembas and a small waterflask , giving Estel a piece of lembas and taking one for himself. The child was obviously hungry because he practically engulfed it , all the time sitting in the elf´s lap , refusing to do otherwise.  
  
After his meal was finished the little human yawned and said :  
  
"I´m tired and I´m freezing .  
  
Legolas was amazed at this because he didn´t feel cold at all , rather the opposite. He knew that elves didn´t experience heat and cold the same way men did , but ....He managed to gather some of the blankets that lay on the floor,which was not an all too easy task, with the child clinging to him. He wrapped them around Estel , then he seated himself on the floor with his back against the wall holding the child tight to him.  
  
Estel seemed satisfied with this arrangement and let out a contented sigh leaning his head against Legolas breast.  
  
"Please Legolas ", he begged , "can´t you sing me another song ?"  
  
The elven prince smiled and began to sing another elvish lullaby , one from Mirkwood this time. To his somewhat surprise he realized it was hard for him to deny this boy anything at all. Before long he noticed that the child´s breathing had changed into that of sleep.  
  
Legolas looked down at him and softly caressed his dark locks. He found the human quite lovely with his dark hair and light- blue eyes although they were closed in sleep at the moment .The elven prince hadn´t seen many human children before , but the ones he had seen he found surprisingly beautiful , none of the crudeness showing that was so significant for the grown- ups . All about this child touched him deeply and the tenderness he felt was almost overwhelming him in a way he never had felt before.  
  
He leaned his head back against the wall. He wasn´t in need of any sleep this night and this was fortunate , since sitting like this on the hard floor leaning against an even harder wall was far from comfortable and did not prove a good night´s sleep even for the fair people. Not that he minded as long as he watched this strange creature.  
  
After some time the child in his arms started to toss and turn in his sleep. The elf tried to hold him closer , but it didn´t help at all , on the contrary the human began to kick and cry out , all the time still in deep sleep. All the things Legolas tried to do only seemed to make his nightmares worse.  
  
When Estel started to weep still dreaming the prince took his face in his hands and gently pressed his fingers against the human´s temples.  
  
"Now , little one , dream of this instead "he whispered and kissed him on the forehead , doing something he hadn´t done for a very , very long time: sending images of the two trees of Valinor to the child´s mind . The trees that were destroyed long before Legolas was born , but in his heart he had always known what they looked like. He smiled to himself when he felt the boy relax in his arms and start to breath peacefully, there was even a faint smile playing on Estel´s lips.  
  
Legolas then felt a searing pain in the back of his head , a pain so intense like the flashing lightnings outside the tree-hut. It didn´t last long, but he felt almost dizzy afterwards. He then remembered something Galadriel had said when he was a mere child , something that it was not meant for him to hear :  
  
"The ability of dream-healing isn´t a power meant for Middle-Earth." 


	3. A special bond

Disclaimer : I don´t own anything , no matter how much I wish I did.  
  
AN: I´m sorry it took so long for me to update , but I have had a lot of work to do . If I get more reviews I will update sooner.....  
  
Anyway.....Thanks for the reviews , I´m glad that you seem to like my story and wish for me to continue.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
A special bond  
  
The morning after the sun was blazing from a clear blue sky and because of the fallen rain the world seemed new and fresh. Mirkwood almost seemed like a different place in the warming yellow light and it was hard to imagine that there was any evil things there at all.  
  
Legolas moved his horse at a relatively low speed since he , for some reason, felt no hurry to get back to Mirkwood at all. Estel sat in front of him on the horse , happily chatting without pause.  
  
"Do you always talk this much ? "Legolas asked with a smile on his lips.  
  
The boy looked slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Yes , Ada always tells me to be quiet. Oh, Legolas look over there , what kind of bird is that? There are so many nice things here ! Can´t we stay and play here for a while ? I can run and you can catch me if you can ....please , Legolas" he said pleadingly, tilting his head to one side as he turned and looked the elf in the eyes with a determined gaze in his steel- blue eyes.  
  
The prince almost laughed.  
  
"No, we can´t. I suppose your Ada and my father are worried about us. Believe me , I would love to stop here and play , but there are also many hidden dangers everywhere in the Mirkwood realm – so , we can play when we get back to my father´s palace instead ."  
  
"Do you promise that ? "  
  
"Of course , little one."  
  
"Well then."The boy seemed quite satisfied with himself. "Are you a prince ?"  
  
"Yes, I am. Thranduil , the king of the wood-elves, is my father."  
  
That statement apparently gave Estel something to think about , he went quiet until Legolas sensitive elven ears caught the sound of running hooves in the distance , fast approaching. He immediately reached for his bow and his quiver .  
  
"What is it ? "Estel asked , tense again.  
  
"I don´t know , I hear horses. It doesn´t have to be anything dangerous , but you can never be sure. Don´t you worry too much."  
  
"I´m not worried" the child said sourly , sounding almost insulted. "I´m not a baby , and besides , you can protect me from everything , even my nightmares ."  
  
Legolas was truly astonished , not so much because that Estel sometimes seemed much older than he actually was , but because the boy knew that he had ended his nightmares the night before. He didn´t understand how this was possible , but then again , there was nobody who knew what kind of effect this skill had on humans since that never was tried before. Legolas knew this by certainty ; he was the only one in Middle – Earth who was able to do this ....  
  
He was interrupted in his dwellings by the riders that they had heard earlier and that now came into sight. He sighed in relief when he saw that it was one of his brothers , Denolen , Elladan and Elrohir from Rivendell and some of the royal guards ,apparently looking for them, he supposed.  
  
It was Denolen who saw them first.  
  
"Legolas ! he shouted . "Thank the Valar that you are alive ! "his elder brother continued when they met in the middle of a small glen. "We were afraid that you got killed by the goblins , and it is good to see that you indeed have little Estel with you."  
  
"You were seen picking him up right in the middle of the battle "Elladan said. "We´re glad that you managed to escap...." he was interrupted by his fosterbrother throwing himself in his arms , jumping from Legolas´ horse.  
  
"Elladan !" He gave him a big hug and then he went on to Elrohir, incessantly babbling all the time about Legolas saving him , how they slept in the tree-hut and so on.  
  
"Let´s get back home immediately , our father has something he must tell you "Denolen said. Legolas was struck by the pain in his voice. He didn´t ask why , though , only giving him a short nod as he settled his horse in a pace.  
  
"No ! I want to ride with Legolas! "a small voice called out from behind.  
  
"You have been riding with him for quite some time already , maybe he wants to get rid of you for a while , you can be a nuisance sometimes "Elrohir said teasingly , but with a gentle tone.  
  
"I don´t mind , he can come to me "Legolas said and he was touched when he saw the happy look on Estel´s face. He pretended not to see the astonished look on his brothers´ face.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Coming back to Thranduils´ palace everyone was overjoyed that they were alive even though there was an atmosphere of grief all around.  
  
Meeting his father in the council hall Legolas found out why. His brother , Orolen had been killed by the goblins yesterday. There was not only him , but several elves from Mirkwood and Rivendell and Estel´s nurse , his "nanna". The goblins had been unusually fierce and strong .  
  
"I´m so happy they didn´t get you as well . I can´t stand losing anyone more of my children"Thranduil said and wrapped his arms around his youngest son. These affections was very rare since Legolas had grown up , so now they were proof of how deeply worried the king had been. And he understood his father all too well ; they had been six siblings and now there was only four of them left.  
  
The next day there was a farewell ceremony for Orolen and the other elves that had fallen . The elves shouldn´t need to have any doings like this at all , being immortals , but in these days they had almost got used to it , especially the elves in Mirkwood. Still , death was incomprehensible for them and they didn´t cope with it easily. During the whole ceremony Estel sat in his lap , weeping for his "nanna" and in some odd way the elf and the child gave each other comfort. Elrond and Thranduil watched them , first with amusement , but as the days went by with growing alarm.  
  
The following days Legolas felt almost totally numb inside except for the times he spent crying in the arms of his sister or when he tried to teach Estel archery. The little human made him feel good , made him even laugh and he really enjoyed the time he spent with him. He was fascinated by the boy´s persistence in the training , not being an elf he seemed a bit clumsy in comparison but he didn´t give up and apparently he took delight in the practice. Sometimes Legolas had drag him to supper and at those times the little human couldn´t eat fast enough so that they could go on.  
  
In fact , there wasn´t many hours during a day that Legolas didn´t spend in the company of Elrond´s fosterson since Estel had insisted that the prince should take him to bed every night. Elrond wasn´t overjoyed at this, but he had agreed because the boy, who suffered terrible nightmares from time to time ,slept in utter peace when he had been helped to bed by Legolas.  
  
The elf sang lullabies, sometimes from the ancient world to him and sometimes some that he had made up himself . If Estel wasn´t too tired he also told him stories. All the time Legolas held his arms around him. If the nightmares began the prince always gave the boy images of peace and beauty , ignoring the pain he felt himself in the back of his head , a pain that got worse every time he did this. But even so , the pain did not linger and Legolas did not feel weaker afterwards .Instead he found that he loved this child more and more every day- and the child adored him in return, clinging to him almost all the time.  
  
Legolas found himself dread the day their guests would return to Rivendell , he knew he would miss Estel terribly much , something that surprised him much being an elf not easily moved.  
  
Legolas´ surprise at his own affection for this child was nothing compared to his father´s. He had always thought his son withdrawn towards people in general , at times even cold , even though he was always kind and caring towards everyone. He was also a fierce warrior and Thranduil honestly didn´t know if Mirkwood would have last without the efforts of his youngest child ; the talent he had for making everyone following him, even into terrible danger. Not because of his beauty , but because he seemed to be a natural born leader.  
  
"Little Estel has suffered all too many losses in his short life "Elrond said to Thranduil as they stood looking at Legolas teaching the human archery.  
  
"I understand what bothers you" the other one answered. "He will suffer again when you return to Rivendell and – I don´t doubt that my son will despair all the same , he truly cares for your fosterson . But then again, he can handle it in another way. And "- he added matter of factly – "I need Legolas here in Mirkwood."  
  
"Perhaps we can ask Legolas for help , I think the best for everyone would be if Legolas shielded Estel from the memory of him."  
  
At those words they saw Legolas frown and they realized he had heard them. The prince said something to the child who nodded and continued his practice by himself while his teacher went to his father and his guest with a serious expression on his beautiful face.  
  
"That is a cruel thing to ask for , master Elrond , even though I know you are concerned about your protégée" he said.  
  
"You know he has a point, Legolas "Thranduil said." The lives of humans are fragile ; and this one has a lot of things to deal with already , being only a child. And you two will meet again , when he is older."  
  
"You are the only one able to do this , and at this moment it is the best for Estel"Elrond said softly.  
  
Legolas looked at them in silence before he answered.  
  
"His mind is strong. I can only block his memory so he won´t remember who I am , but he will remember his rescuer , the songs I sang and the archery lessons. I don´t know the effect on humans so neither do I know if the shield is going to last."  
  
"That will do" Elrond said, moved by the pain he saw in the eyes of Thranduil´s son. "You are truly noble ".  
  
Legolas just turned away ,walked back to Estel and took him in his arms . The child laughed with delight.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"Legolas , why are you crying ? "Estel asked in the evening the same day ,when the elf as usual were taking him to bed. It was decided that the visitors from Rivendell were leaving tomorrow , but the child hadn´t been informed because of the plan to make him forget.  
  
The elf was sitting on the side of Estel´s bed and hadn´t even noticed that he was shedding tears. Now he shrugged and tried to regain his normal composure.  
  
"It´s nothing. " The boy looked at him doubtfully ; he obviously didn´t believe him at all so the elf started to sing to divert his attention. He succeded ; at least for a while , until the child interrupted him by saying :  
  
"Can´t you hold me, please ? Something feels strange here tonight."  
  
Legolas couldn´t stop being fascinated by the strong intuition Estel possessed. The prince merely smiled , laid himself down on the bed , wrapped the child in his arms so that the human´s head rested on his chest .  
  
He sang to him until the boy fell asleep. There wasn´t any nightmares this particular night , but Legolas put his fingers to Estels temples anyway and started to whisper :  
  
"By the light of the morn  
  
by the rays of the sun  
  
by the falling rain  
  
and the forging mist  
  
you will forget all that you can  
  
about the image of me in your mind  
  
and make it still forgotten  
  
in the dark of the night  
  
as well as under the pale moon  
  
and in the howling storm "  
  
When he finished he felt the now almost familiar jolts of pain in his head , only this time so much stronger that he nearly moaned and saw white flickerings before his eyes. But , as usual, the physical pain did soon pass, although a dull ache in his heart remained.  
  
He gently loosened Estel´s arms around him and laid him gently on the side of the bed. He got up and looked down at the peacefully sleeping child , letting his tears fall freely now that no one could see, then he bowed down , kissed the boy gently on the head and whispered :  
  
"I love you , little one, and I will never forget you. We will meet again when the time is right."  
  
Then he turned, left the room, went to the stables , mounted his horse and rode away from Mirkwood in a frenzied haze , to Lórien where he hoped he could find some peace. He couldn´t stay and watch the Rivendell visitors leave.  
  
( Of course this is not the end .lol . Lilimalinda ) 


	4. Spiderwebs

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything , no matter how much I wish I did.  
  
Thank you , thank you for the reviews !It´s very encouraging to know that somebody are reading and liking my story.  
  
To Nímin: Your reviews make my day ! Emmel: It´s nice to know how I am doing , especially since English isn´t my first language , rather my third..... To all ohers: Thanks a lot! Keep on review , it is my greatest motivation and I will update even sooner.....  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Spiderwebs  
  
16 years have passed since the Rivendell visitors left Mirkwood when Legolas shielded Estel´s memory. Legolas stayed 10 years in Lotlórien , enjoying the company of Galadriel and Celeborn , making acquaintance with Arwen and a certain march-warden. His father wanted him to return sooner , but Legolas refused , somewhat hurt by what he had been forced to do, and craving the peace that the golden wood gave him. When he finally did return to Mirkwood it was because the troubles there almost had got out of his father´s hands.  
  
Back at home Legolas seemed almost more withdrawn than he had before , even though all the elves in the kingdom adored the golden prince. He now was an even more fierce warrior than he had been earlier , hunting the evil creatures that plagued the forest with such success that some of them, for a short period at least, almost were extinguished.  
  
Rivendell was a more peaceful place , but at the borders there was a growing threat. Large spiders had appeared all of a sudden , rapidly increasing in number. Greatly troubled by this Elrond sent a messenger toThranduil asking for help, since the spiders were similar to those that for a long time had invaded Mirkwood.  
  
Thranduil read the letter from his friend with a frown on his face after he had sent the messenger to the kitchen to get something to eat. Then he asked a servant to gather his four children.  
  
After he had told them about the context of the letter everyone was quiet for a while , until the king finally said :  
  
"I wish to help Elrond myself , so you must stay here all of you to rule and protect Mirkwood in my place. I will bring some of the guards as well."  
  
"But father , surely you must realize the best thing to do is to take Legolas with you. He is by far the one that has most experience in fighting spiders , you know that "Silmarien said , who was the one who most often opposed her father´s opinions openly.  
  
"He is also –by far – one of the best to protect my borders ! " Thranduil snapped.  
  
"Stop talking about me like I´m not here ! "Legolas said , irritated. " Silmarien is right , you know that father, if you really want to help Elrond I should go with you. "  
  
Thranduil looked at his youngest son . At moments like these he resembled his mother so much that the king felt a sting in his heart – her pride , her beauty and her courage shone in him.  
  
The king nodded. He knew when he was defeated.  
  
"Well , then , since it apparently is your wish to go , my son."  
  
A few hours later Legolas sat in the window of his room ,thinking about a conversation he had had with Galadriel ,when he just had arrived in Lotlórien after fleeing from his parting with little Estel. She had been greatly troubled when he told her about the block of the child´s memory.  
  
"I am not so sure that this was the best thing to do "she had said . " The bond between you and Estel will remain whether he remembers you or not. It can complicate things when you two meet again."  
  
"What do you mean ? "  
  
"He will no longer be a child then, and with this bond he may perceive you differently than he would do otherwise. And you may see him in a completely different light , far from the child you loved."  
  
He had tried to get her to explain what she meant , but she refused to say anything more. Instead she had focused on the fact that he had changed Estel´s dreams and the pain he had felt afterwards.  
  
"You know what it does to you , don´t you ? "  
  
"Yes I do , but for him I would do it again."  
  
"And you will. "  
  
After that she had refused to tell him more about what she felt ; but he had seen sorrow in her face. He hadn´t pushed the subject further , being quite satisfied that she actually had hinted that he would meet the human again. The lady of Galadrim knew so many things.  
  
Since then 16 years had passed and the child Legolas knew would be a young man by now. It still pained him that he hadn´t been able to see the human grow up. Although , what hurt the most was if he was going to meet Estel now that they were going to Rivendell, to him it would be like that they met for the first time. *************************************************************************  
  
And Estel had seemed truly confused when he greeted the company from Mirkwood along with his Elrond and his stepbrothers . Legolas found the young man gazing at him almost all the time , even though he avoided direct eye-contact , dropping his gaze to the floor everytime the prince tried to meet his eyes. His hesitance really could mean anything , not necessarily some rest of forgotten memories , he could merely been taken aback by his beauty Legolas thought , almost bitterly.  
  
Estel had truly changed a lot , as expected , since he was human. He had grown into a tall, young man with shoulder-long dark hair and a light stubble on his cheeks, but, the eyes , Legolas noticed , were the same steel-blue as he had had as a child. However , the look in them were far from the young boy he once knew. Surely this man had lived and seen a lot , despite his age.  
  
Then the elf tried to turn his attention to Elrond´s and Thranduil´s discussion about strategies to deal with the spiders . He was amazed to hear that they apparently were planning to seek them out almost immediately , even though dusk was fast approaching.  
  
"Why such hurry ? "the prince asked . "I know they are a plague to you , but during nighttime they are most dangerous and alert to everything that near them . At daybreak on the other side , they go to rest in their webs. At these moments it is less difficult to sneak upon them . To kill them you must stab them in their abdomen from underside , where they have no protecting carapaces. "  
  
"I brought Legolas because he has spent most of his time fighting all the different kinds of nightmares, that haunt Mirkwood since his return from Lórien "Thranduil said.  
  
Elrond nodded slowly .  
  
"I´m honored that you did, we all know what a deadly warrior your son is . But , what intrigues me "– at these words he turned to Legolas and looked at him steady in the eyes – "is why you agreed to this ? You must have noticed that these spiders are drawn to your light , the light of Valinor ;sprung as they are from Ungóliant ? "  
  
Legolas didn´t lower his gaze as he answered :  
  
"I have , but that can also be of help , lord Elrond ."  
  
"You are right indeed , prince of Mirkwood , but the games you play are dangerous. "  
  
Thranduil didn´t say anything , but he sighed inwards. Since his return his son had seemed like he almost enjoyed putting himself in danger. He had also tried to talk to him several times about this , but his efforts had been completely in vain . At one occasion he even consulted Galadriel , who just told him to let Legolas be as it was not his destiny to die in battle. He had been satisfied with that answer , not daring to analyze the meaning any further . Instead he had wondered about his son´s relationship to her.  
  
"Well then" Elrond said , "we´ll use this evening to make plans and then we´ll start early in the morning ." ************************************************************************  
  
By the light of the dawn the next day they began to seek the spiders out , in three groups . Legolas rode with some of the guards from Mirkwood , Elladan , Elrohir and also , by what seemed like sheer coincidence , Estel. The human had insisted that he wanted to ride with his foster brothers , but the prince knew that the man wanted to ride in the same group that he did. Legolas found this disturbing , but not in a way that he found particularly unpleasant .  
  
He and Estel had not spoken one single word to each other , except from the formal phrases of greeting . This was completely by Legolas´ doing , since he had not participated in the evening supper and spent the night sleeping by himself in a tree. He did this because he wanted to focus completely on their task.  
  
Estel had followed him and had stood for a long time some feet away looking at him , all kinds of incoherent thoughts whirling in his mind. The prince knew this , but the human hadn´t approached him further.  
  
It didn´t take long before they saw the first spider webs glitter in the morning light. As they came nearer they also saw the hideous sleeping bodies of the creatures.  
  
"How many are they ? "Elrohir whispered.  
  
"I see eleven webs" Legolas answered.  
  
"Maybe we should go and get the others, then "Elladan said.  
  
"Yes , that would be wise for you to do so , but in the meantime I will sneak upon them , just to be sure of how deep their slumber is "the prince stated.  
  
"You are using yourself as a bait , why ? It`s not ...." Estel began with a deep tone of concern in his voice. He was ,however , interrupted by a hilarious noise in front of them. They were shocked to see that the spiders apparently not had been sleeping that deep at all , since eleven of these beings were approaching them at great speed. It was already too late to escape.  
  
And so the madness were upon them .  
  
Neither Legolas nor Estel knew how long they had been fighting when the two other groups joined them . They didn´t know if it took minutes, hours or even days before the battle finally was ended and the remnants of eleven stinking spiders laid spread all around them. They stood side by side at one spider they had been slaying together , a stinking vapor rising from the carcasses all around them .  
  
"We did it , didn´t we ? "Estel said and looked at Legolas . "Yes , we did . Now we must ...." he began , but was interrupted by the human grabbing his arm , a look of shock and a growing realization dawning in the mans face , his light blue eyes wide open.  
  
"By the valar ! It is you ! You are the being of light that soothed my bad dreams when I was a child ! You really do exist ! How could I not have known ? * how could I not have known?*  
  
Legolas felt like time stod still as he met the mans stare with, the seemingly calm , despite his inner turmoil, midnight blue of his own .  
  
Then , to Estel , all of a sudden , he bowed his head .He knew that the best probably would be not to answer or even a denial , but he found that he could not do that again . Not to himself , much less to Estel or to the child he once loved more than anything in the world .  
  
"Yes Estel , it is true. The steam from these creatures makes you remember me , apparently "and then he looked in to the humans eyes again, suddenly intensively aware of the man´s grip on his arm.  
  
Estel seemed to remember that in the same instant , but he did not let go of it , instead he grabbed the elf´s other arm as well , loose and yet firm. He appeared to have run out of words.  
  
"How in earth is it possible that I would forget who you are? I do not even remember seeing you before yesterday ! I have heard so much about you and I didn´t knew that I had already met you ! "he said at last.  
  
Legolas heart ached at the despair in the man´s voice and he felt like he wanted to cry.  
  
"I hear the voices of my father and of your foster father. They are approaching."  
  
The human shook his head and looked like he just had woken up to reality.  
  
"Let´s go and meet them "he said in an unsteady voice. "But we must talk more soon , you and I. Alone."  
  
The elf closed his eyes for a moment before he answered :  
  
"I guess we must." 


	5. Confidence

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything, no matter how much I wish I did.  
  
Thanks for the reviews!!!  
  
Nímin : You still make my day! Thank you , you rock too ! Hope you like this as well!Looking forward to your opinion.... Bradleigh , Tmelange, Forsaken, :I love the way you keep on reviewing every new chapter, keep up that , please! Legolas19:thank you!  
  
On to the story ....  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Confidence  
  
The hours after the battle with the spiders were hectic and extremely busy for the inhabitants of Rivendell and their guests from Mirkwood. As by a miracle nobody had been hurt , but there were some that had been quite badly injured , and some that were sick and sleepy from the poison of them . Among them were Elladan and Elrohir who were almost delirious , vomiting from time to time and between this they rambled nonsense. Legolas and Estel practically dragged them on their horses back to Rivendell.  
  
During the rather messy ride , while they were handling four horses and two crazy elves , the man and the elf didn´t talk much , but the silence between them was comfortable and friendly. They didn´t need to speak many words to each other about what to do , somehow it felt like they knew what the other was going to do. Estel couldn´t stop marvel at this or to the fact that he felt like he had found a part of him that had been missing. But , as he looked at the gorgeous prince beside him, the memories were beginning to slip again, even though he clearly could recall that Legolas had agreed to talk to him.  
  
He realized that they must look terrible , covered with the blood of the spiders from head to toe. Not until now did he feel how exhausted he really was, and he wondered how he was going to make it back to Rivendell.  
  
He almost hadn´t finished his thoughts when he saw that Legolas was watching him with a worried expression.  
  
"Mount your horse , Estel , you´re too tired to walk "the elf said , with obvious concern in his mellow voice.  
  
"But how are you supposed to manage three horses and those lunatics by yourself ? "He nodded at the twins who still were out of their minds by the poison from the spiders.  
  
Legolas smiled.  
  
"You´re not of much help if you´re beside yourself with fatigue. And I will handle the rest better if I don´t have to worry about you as well."  
  
There was no mockery at all in his tone , just plain and simple care .Estel felt a delicious shiver run down his spine hearing the elf´s voice. Confused by this and how it was possible that he could feel like that during these horrible circumstances he got up on his horse without further comments.  
  
Back at Rivendell they were all immediately taken care of. Elrond´s healers examined them carefully to be sure that there were no hidden injuries. Except for some mild bruises and exhaustion both Estel and Legolas were remarkably unharmed. The most immediate care they needed was a bath.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Legolas and Estel did not get a chance to talk until evening the following day , since Estel, being human , had been too tired and got to bed right after the bath . Then he had slept until early next morning. The elf , on the other side , of course, hadn´t been in need of that much sleep , but he found that he needed to be alone in the surroundings of Rivendell. He had stayed by a small pond near the border of Elronds garden. Here he had remained almost all of the night , gathering strength and dwelling upon the events of the day.  
  
The prince mused on the fact that the stench from the slain spiders had made Estel remember him , at least for a while. He was pretty sure that the man already had begun to forget again. Anyway, Legolas knew that Estel hadn´t forgot the conversation they had had.  
  
The elf closed his eyes.  
  
"My dear Galadriel was right , I perceive you in a different light now than I did , and it can indeed bring complications..." he whispered to himself right out in the open air.  
  
He also knew what he had seen in the humans eyes , the human that no longer was a child.  
  
Estel´s sleep , on the other hand had been restless , filled with dreams of the golden savior of his childhood . A being he had, until this day, thought a dream. When dawn finally arrived he woke up, to his own surprise, feeling rested. He smiled to himself.  
  
The day were busy for both Legolas and Estel , but they were doing completely different things so they didn´t see each other until the evening supper. Legolas assisted Elrond and the healers in the caring of those that had been injured and Estel participated in the cleaning of the weapons.  
  
When the evening supper finally arrived, Estel , and he not the only one, was somewhat surprised to find that Legolas had joined them.  
  
"It is a great honor that the youngest prince of Mirkwood indeed has greeted us with his shining presence , I thought that the Lórien elves were the only ones that you accepted to dine with ? Or shall I say the great Lady Galadriel ? "Elladan smirked.  
  
"Don´t insult our guest , you may think what you like , but keep that to yourself "Elrond said sternly. Then he turned to Legolas : "Please apologize him , he sometimes talks before he thinks."  
  
"Never mind , I know that my habits sometimes is considered rude, especially among you in Rivendell. I know how you value courtesy. "  
  
"How come that you prefer your own company , even among your own kin? " Estel asked Legolas after the supper, when they were taking a walk in the garden of Rivendell , finally alone.  
  
"I´m not always, but being alone sometimes helps you focus and sort things out , don´t you think ? "the elf answered . "And to be honest , I think the company of your foster brothers can be tiresome , not only when they´re poisoned by spiders . But I know they mean no harm."  
  
"Well , I can understand that , all the teasing and gossiping. They admire you quite a lot , though and they talk about you often. It´s almost ....." he hesitated for a moment , but the serene look in the other´s face made him continue ..."like they´re in love with you".  
  
And I can understand why now he thought , but *that * he didn´t say.  
  
His statement made Legolas laugh , in a cheerful and lighthearted way.  
  
"I guess that´s all there is to it "he said, "but now I want to talk about something else. Can´t you tell me about yourself ? I have heard about you of course, but I would like to hear it in your own words. Do you like it here in Rivendell ? "  
  
The human felt slightly embarrassed.  
  
"I guess I do , it is the closest thing to a home I ever had , but I also want to see more of the world on my own. I have done some traveling with Elrond and my brothers, but I feel like I want to discover things for myself . Sometimes I think maybe I should join the rangers , they are humans and I think they can teach me much. "  
  
Estel was surprised of himself , he normally wasn´t very talkative , but it was something about this elf that made him feel at ease .Legolas was so easy to confide in and he seemed genuinely interested in what Estel said.  
  
"I think that sounds like a good idea , being surrounded by elves all your life ; naturally you must be curious about your own kind ."  
  
"Do you really think so ? Elrond is very skeptical about the idea , he thinks it´s too dangerous and he is suspicious about the ways of the rangers even though he always treats them with uttermost respect when they visit Rivendell "the human said , startled at the words of the elf.  
  
"I think Elrond only is cautious, being your father for so long it is only natural that he is worried about you. "  
  
Estel nodded and then he looked at Legolas with a piercing gaze.  
  
"Now , please tell me why I can´t remember you. I did right after the battle , but now the memories has slipped my mind again. The only thing I can recall is what I said to you afterwards."  
  
Legolas didn´t meet his gaze , instead he looked up in the sky.  
  
"Elrond thought that you had had too many losses in your life already , you were only five years old , so I blocked your memory to spare you the pain of our depart ." There was an immense sadness in his voice when he said this.  
  
"But I sort of did remember you , you were a being of light that came to me in my dreams and made me sleep peacefully. Never could I imagine that was the legendary prince of Mirkwood – the one that they say not even Galadriel herself could resist."  
  
Legolas frowned at those words, it disturbed him that Estel had heard about this. It wasn´t too strange that he had , though.  
  
"Those aspects of my relationship with Galadriel belong to the past."  
  
Still , the human´s eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"So it is true, then ! You were her lover ,,,,, how did that come to pass ? After all, she were married to Celeborn long before even your father was born."  
  
They had reached the small pond in the garden where Legolas had spent the last night. The water glimmered like silver in the light of the rising moon. The elf sat down on a stone near the water and, before a moment of hesitation, the human settled on a stone beside him.  
  
"Being raised among the elves apparently hasn´t changed that the fact that you think in the ways of humans. Among most immortals we deal with these things differently. And I can assure you , no one holds Galadriel´s heart like Celeborn does."  
  
Legolas was not sure himself why he found it so important to point this out to Estel.  
  
"I guess you would find it more convenient, had I only seen Galadriel as a mother "the elf said mischievously . "I mean , my real one is dead after all. "  
  
Estel immediately followed that thread since the current topic of their conversation made him feel very uncomfortable.  
  
"Yes , your mother ..... I have heard about Thranduil and the cave of course , and that she was a vanyarelf , but I have never understood how she did die ? "  
  
"She died giving birth to me " Legolas answered with a heavy sigh.  
  
Estel was stunned.  
  
"I have never heard about that , an elf dying in childbed, how come ? And she – a vanyar . they are said to be extremely strong ? "  
  
"Yes , that is strange indeed , but it is a fact that she slayed a balrog by herself and for that I think she paid a big price. "  
  
"I have heard that – how could she manage that all alone ? At what price ? "  
  
"She never told my father how , it was completely horrible for her, but I think she used the mind-healing abilities all vanyar have at various degrees , and used them in the opposite way. And for that she lost her immortality."  
  
Legolas looked up at the moon and a single tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
Instinctively the human laid his hand on the elf´s, deeply moved by the evident pain that glimmered in his face. The elves seldom showed any emotions at all , especially not Legolas. Estel´s touch made the prince lower his gaze and look him straight in the eye. The man didn´t know for how long they sat like that , neither of them making a move , but after a while he felt something change and his breath quickened. Almost unaware of what he was doing he bent forward and he let his lips touch those of the elf. He felt the other hesitate for a moment and then he returned the kiss, drawing the man deeper so their tongues met.  
  
At this Estel´s felt like the whole world started to spin, and then disappear so that nothing else existed than those incredibly soft, moist lips against his. They kissed and kissed again...  
  
Then , all of a sudden , Legolas seemed to manage to put himself together and raised himself so abruptly that Estel almost fell backwards.  
  
"Let´s get back to the others before they start to wonder about us" only a small tremor in his voice betraying his inner turmoil. Then he turned and started to walk.  
  
The man quickly got up and grabbed him by the shoulder with surprising strength , forcing the elf to turn around.  
  
"I don´t want to go back , I want to......" he didn´t finish the sentence .  
  
"Yours is a different way , my dearest friend. I shall not interfere, considering that , those kisses you better forget "he said in a soft , lilting voice.  
  
"I´m not going to ...."and then his eyes narrowed "and don´t *make* me forget again , don´t you dare...."he said with iron in his voice.  
  
"No , I will *never* do that , you are grown up so the choice is yours- but you must not see me in the light you do."  
  
`In the same light I see the man Estel , but I´m not going to tell you this ´ Legolas thought.  
  
The man never got the opportunity to answer, before Elladan and Elrohir came in to sight.  
  
"Why are you two fooling around here ? "Elrohir said teasingly.  
  
Neither Legolas nor Estel did bother to answer, they just followed the twins back to the house.  
  
'I´m going to make you change your mind , Legolas, I´m going to make you change your mind ' Estel thought determinedly. 


	6. A whisper in the wind

Disclaimer: I don`t own anything , no matter how much I wish I did.  
  
Thanks to everyone who rewieved! I love you!  
  
Nímin – your reviews are absolutely wonderful!!! It seems that you have found the core of my story –well anyway , thank you ! You make this story even more fun to write!  
  
Tmelange , Bradleigh, Legolas19 , Forsaken on ^3: I still love the fact that you review every new chapter! I hope that you will go on doing just that!  
  
A/N: I tried to poste this chapter on April the 2nd , but as you may have noticed ffnet had problems that day , so I never got the chance. After that I got on a vacation in the county for a week , so I didn´t get the chance until today. I´m sorry about the delay.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
A whisper in the wind  
  
Despite his efforts to make Legolas change his mind about the nature of their relationship Estel seemed to make no success; the elf insisted in keeping their moments together platonic although he made no efforts to avoid the human. If the others noticed the strains between them they didn´t say anything, but Legolas noticed that both Elrond and Thranduil were watching them with concern. However, none of them talked about it with neither the man nor the elf , obviously they didn´t want to interfere again.  
  
But , Elrond ,all of a sudden , did cast all doubts about Estel joining the rangers aside and started to encourage him instead.  
  
Estel did not know how hard it was for the elf to resist him , to him Legolas seemed almost insultingly cool and undisturbed at their meetings. This made him confused since he had felt how deeply affected the elf had been when they kissed. They spent quite a lot of time together, talking , Estel practicing archery or they were just enjoying each others company. All the time Legolas focused on keeping their relation strictly friendly.  
  
But –in his heart -the prince was troubled since his affection for the *man * Estel ran much deeper than he wanted to. And he knew he was not going to be able to resist him if he would keep on trying to deepen their friendship.  
  
Because of this Legolas was almost grateful when a messenger from Mirkwood arrived and told that both Thranduil and Legolas were needed back home. At least it was going to be a distraction from all his troubling thoughts.  
  
"I don´t want you to leave "Estel said the day Legolas was going to depart . They were standing in the garden.  
  
"I know you don´t and I have enjoyed your company as well " the elf said in his most caressing voice, one which made shivers run down the man´s spine and his hands began to tremble. He took a step forward.  
  
"Don´t....Legolas began, and then he continued: "In the world of men liaisons between two males are considered unnatural and are not well thought of."  
  
"I know that, Elrond told me ;that is partly why some men consider the elves strange . To humans it is more important to breed children .....but I have had both females and males as lovers ....I´m not *that* inexperienced."  
  
He knew he was rambling and it made him feel worse when he saw Legolas´ soft smile.  
  
"Just exactly why are you talking like this ? I never thought you were, but still...."He cupped Estel´s chin in his hand and looked him in the eye...."you are young and you should know more about life , about yourself and your heritage ...do not make any commitments , to me...  
  
"You are talking like you have the gift of Foresight , like my father does." "I have not , but I know some things about you, you don´t yet. And it is not for me to tell." "I don´t want you to leave, without you some part of me is missing." Estel knew he sounded desperate , but that was also how he felt , he felt like he could not bear parting from Legolas again. He could not help his eyes filling with tears, that started to spill down his cheeks when he saw the same feelings in the other´s face.  
  
Knowing that he probably made things much worse , but still unable to do anything else for this human that had always moved him like no one else had , Legolas slowly pressed his lips against the man´s, still holding his chin.  
  
The response he got was immediate , Estel wrapped his arms around his waist and returned the kiss with an almost feral intensity, forcing the elf´s mouth to open . The prince lowered his hand and put it on the man´s shoulder, letting their tongues meet , as if in a greeting. They did not part until both of them needed air. They didn´t let go of one another , just stood there and looked each other in the eyes, midnight locked to steel , their breathing heavy and fast with desire.  
  
Afterwards Legolas wondered why he let it go that far , being an elf he should have known more selfcontrol than he did at that moment. Especially he , the cold prince of Mirkwood. However , that coolness was far gone when he and Estel started to kiss again , instead it was he who pushed the man up against a tree and started to unbutton his shirt , something Estel was more than willing to assist him with. He leaned against the elf , pressing his hardness against the other´s, never letting their lips to be parted.  
  
"Stop that before it´s too late ...now is not the time... of grief and pain there are plenty enough...what is bonded , life cannot sunder...."  
  
Both the man and the elf stopped in their doings , stunned at those words whispered by a voice in the wind that blew in the trees.  
  
"You heard that also ? "Legolas answered , somewhat surprised. He had thought the voice too low for human ears.  
  
"Yes, who was that, is somebody here , do you see anything with your elven eyes? "the man whispered, looking around , bewildered but neither he nor the elf saw anything. The only living being they saw was a blue bird that lifted his wings and flew away, up in the bright , blue sky.  
  
"No. Nobody is here and nobody was."  
  
"What was it then? I didn´t recognize the voice , only that it was female ."  
  
"Me neither , I have never experienced anything like this before" Legolas made a brief pause at the double context of his words –"and I have no idea what it was , but it was a warning indeed , though a strange one".  
  
The man and the elf looked at each other , the forcing desire between them suddenly vanished.  
  
Estel quickly put on his shirt before he slowly bent forward and kissed Legolas hastily.  
  
"Let´s get back "he said.  
  
The prince nodded and hand in hand they walked back to the house of Elrond.  
  
A few hours later it was time for Thranduil and Legolas to part along with the other Mirkwood elves. The elf´s and the man´s part were swift, but sad, although both of them felt calmer than they had earlier in the garden. Still, when they looked in each other´s eyes, all around them seemed to disappear.  
  
"We will meet again" Estel whispered.  
  
"We will" Legolas answered, "but it may take some time. I´m always your friend ."  
  
And then he bent forward and kissed the man for everyone to see. The human returned it , ignoring the gasps around them. Although , nobody said anything , not even Elladan and Elrohir. In fact , they never mentioned it to Estel at all, not even later.  
  
When they rode through the mountains Legolas sensed his father would have asked , but the poisonous look he got from his son , made him not to.  
  
"Are you planning to leave for Lotlórien , like you always do when something is bothering you ? "Thranduil asked instead. There was no sarcasm in his voice , just simple care.  
  
"I don´t know , perhaps after we have finished our business in Mirkwood., but maybe you would like me to stay at home, father, is that not so ? "  
  
"I want what is best for you, I want you to be at peace , my son , and peace is what you have always found in the Golden Wood. It has always been your true home , I have always known that ."  
  
And a few months later the youngest prince of Mirkwood went back to Lórien , where he was greeted with warmth from all of his friends there. He also brought his sister .  
  
Estel , on the other side , joined the rangers the next time they visited Rivendell as was planned. To him , at this time it felt like a matter of great urgency, since Elrond finally told him of his true heritage ; he was Aragorn , son of Arathorn , heir to the throne of Gondor. Estel was truly flabbergasted at this , finding it horrible , a king was the last thing he wanted to be. Being a loner he would have been quite satisfied as a simple hunter ,at least that was what he thought.  
  
The life with the rangers were hard , and completely different from his all his earlier experiences , but in a peculiar way this was a life that suited him much better than the more comfortable one in Rivendell had. And it felt good to be around humans , not being completely different like he had among the elves. In many ways he found them ferocious and brutal , but also more intensive , more *alive * than the sometimes all too well composed elves. Sometimes he missed them much , though , and he was always joyful when he visited "the last homely house ". After some years , traveling around with the rangers and fighting horrors caused by the shadow rising, he was known to many men as "Strider".  
  
During these years Legolas and Estel seldom met , and when they did they enjoyed each other´s company , but there were no more stolen kisses , no embraces. The elf supposed that maybe the man had adopted the view of humans concerning same -gender relationships. It was not so , but to Estel the prince seemed so cold that he thought it no use to talk about his never- ending infatuation to the blond elf. This would have caused a tension between them , but strange enough , it didn´t. They always felt at ease together and they talked about everything except of how they felt about each other.  
  
(In Lotlórien )  
  
Legolas and the march-warden Haldir had been out hunting orcs that were hovering too near the borders of the Golden Wood , when they heard somebody approach, singing.  
  
"She sure has a fair voice , the daughter of Elrond "Haldir said.  
  
Legolas nodded and looked in front of him where Arwen was appearing. When she saw the two blond elves she stopped her song and smiled. She wore a blue dress that perfectly matched the color of her eyes , her lustrous jet black hair gently blowing in the wind.  
  
"Ah Legolas , it was you I was looking for "she said with her deep , melodious voice. "Haldir" she nodded to the march-warden.  
  
"You were looking for me.....what was your errand then , beautiful lady ?" Legolas smiled. They had known each other since they were children and had always treated each other with uttermost respect and friendship .  
  
"I meant to tell you that I will be leaving tomorrow , for Rivendell , to be with my father and my brothers."  
  
"Yes , Galadriel told me , everybody here will miss your shining presence , Evenstar ".  
  
"Thank you , but she told me that you are leaving soon for Mirkwood, as well."  
  
"I am , my father doesn´t want the captain of his guard to be gone for too long . There are quite a lot to deal with in his kingdom."  
  
"I´m going to miss Lotlórien , even though it feels good to go home , I know my father is waiting for me ".  
  
"Everyone here is going to miss you as well "Haldir inserted. "It´s such a blessing to have the fairest of our kind here , both of them , at the same time."  
  
"As always , you have a flattering tongue , Haldir "Legolas said.  
  
"I am just speaking the plain and simple truth "the march – warden answered with a mischievous grin."You two are a sight for the Gods, and together at that...well , anyway I am going to leave you alone., no matter how much I like to see you together ".  
  
He laid his hand on Legolas´ shoulder before he went away.  
  
"See you later".  
  
Arwen looked after him with a knowing smile on her generous lips.  
  
"Do you never give your heart to anybody , my prince ? There are sure many who want it."  
  
A brief glimpse of pain flickered on Legolas´face.  
  
"I have chosen the life of a warrior , of my father´s royal guard –this leaves little time for a love such as the one you are talking about."  
  
"But a lot of time for a long line of lovers apparently .... Never mind Legolas , I should not have said that."  
  
"No offense taken ,my lady , we have known each other for such a long time , I´m glad that you apparently feel that you can talk openly to me. And concerning the matters of my heart , I really don´t see any reason to close myself from the physical side of love. I am honest to my eh...partners from the beginning."  
  
"But still , you have broken many hearts , you must be aware of that ".  
  
Legolas smiled and cupped her chin, lifting her face up against his , his eyes glittering mischievously.  
  
"You seem so very interested in my love life , dear sister , but neither you have chosen a mate, no affairs at all , you are absolutely pure" he said mocklingly.  
  
Arwen laughed.  
  
"Well, that much is true , irrestible one , but I have always known that I am waiting for someone special , someone that was meant for me since the beginning of time. When I meet him I will know , both father and Galadriel have told me that."  
  
She danced away from his grip , only to pull her arm around his.  
  
"Are you in a hurry to get back to Haldir or do you care for a walk in these golden woods with me ? I really would want to talk to you some more, you can tell me news from Mirkwood and from the world outside."  
  
"That is an offer I can¨t resist , beautiful Evenstar ". They walked and talked for hours , but to them the time seemed to run away. When they parted they both believed that they had found an everlasting friendship , and their hearts felt light. He missed her when she left , and soon returned to Mirkwood.  
  
When Legolas some months later heard about Arwen´s betrothal to Estel he felt like his heart had been torn in two. This time he wandered alone, not letting anyone see his tears.  
  
TBC 


	7. Elrond´s council

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything , no matter how much I wish I did.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed , you have my undying love!  
  
Nìmin –you are wonderful , how lucky I am to have a fan like you...  
  
Tmelange , Bradleigh, Forsaken on^3 , Legolas19 – it´s fantastic for me that you keep on reviewing every new chapter!  
  
Vania Hespkins- nice to get a review in Spanish , you don´t have to translate , I understand some .  
  
A/N: To everyone who seem distressed about Arwen´s interference , I think she has a part to play in this story ,since I am a sucker for angst, * but *to me Legolas and Aragorn belong together , body and soul.  
  
I changed from Estel to Aragorn in this chapter , thinking that name suits the experienced man better.  
  
If I made any mistake in the references to the movie , I apologize since I´m writing from plain memory , not being given the opportunity to check with the DVD. Just remind me, I would be happy to know.  
  
On to the story , and please review!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Elrond´s council  
  
"Legolas , I don´t see why you find it so necessary that it should be just you who go to Rivendell with these tidings. There are going to be a council , yes – but you are not the only one who can represent Mirkwood. And , besides – you have been avoiding to go there the later years."  
  
The prince looked at his father with a determined gaze in his eyes. He had just told him that he wished to go to Rivendell with the message that Gollum had escaped from Mirkwood. A creature that had been brought there by the ranger , Strider.  
  
"This is an important task for the whole world , and you –dear father- know that you should send the best you have ."  
  
For one , unusual moment , the king of Mirkwood was speechless. It was not like Legolas at all to make claims like this , he never even mentioned his skills at all. His son also seldom showed any feelings , but now there was a fire burning in his deep blue eyes , betraying how important this was for him.  
  
"Yes , I know that , about both the task and about you , but still ,this is a dangerous mission and I cannot bear the fact of losing you too , I have already lost three of my six children , and your brother only a year ago ....( not that you ever were mine to have , anyway )....  
  
"Oh father , I do understand and share your grief "Legolas laid a hand on the king´s shoulder -"but still , it is of utter necessity that I make this journey. Do you not want to see this ?"  
  
"In a way I see it ; Legolas ,I do ; and I see more than you think as well ; the ranger who brought this creature here has something to with this urgency, as he has always been of great importance to you. But he is betrothed to lady Arwen."  
  
The prince´ smooth face did not betray any emotions at all.  
  
"There is more at stake here than this. I have a part to play. "  
  
Thranduil nodded slowly.  
  
"So be it , then. Go to Rivendell and attend Elrond´s council as my messenger. I have a feeling it will take long before you return home. You must bring the best of our guards with you."  
  
Legolas sighed , but strange enough Thranduil did not know if it was from relief or tension.  
  
The forest that surrounded them was peacefully drenched in sunlight and it was quiet except for some birds that were singing. Legolas enjoyed this calm part of the ride , and even though he was urgent to get to Rivendell , he somehow felt like he wanted to be alone for a while. The two guards that escorted him rode just behind him , not saying anything , well knowing that the prince preferred it that way.  
  
Legolas thought about when Estel (or Strider / Aragorn that he preferred to call himself nowadays , having more or less abandoned his elven name while living with the rangers ) had delivered the creature Gollum to Mirkwood. They hadn´t seen each other for some years and Aragorn´s betrothal to Arwen had put tensions to their friendship when Legolas had deliberately tried to avoid seeing them together . Aragorn , on the other side , had sought Legolas out many times , and the prince was not sure the ranger knew himself why he was constantly doing that. He knew the man was hurt that Legolas didn´t visit him and Arwen when they were at Rivendell , but he couldn´t do anything about that , out of respect for Arwen whom he still loved like a sister.  
  
Even if Aragorn himself didn´t understand his own feelings for him , Legolas knew what laid hidden in the man´s heart.  
  
They had not spoken much during their last meeting, except for the casual formalities and about Gollum ,being interrupted by an attack from orcs. As always they had felt the bond that connected them , that always were there.  
  
Arriving at Rivendell., Legolas was amazed to hear about the halflings that had brought the One Ring there . He had heard about this people , but had never seen anyone in real life before. He was fascinated by them , of their remarkable endurance , their resistance to the Ring and no less because Aragorn apparently cared deeply for them. The ranger´s heart was not easily won.  
  
The news about Gollum caused great distress , and Elrond decided that the council would come about as soon as the injured hobbit Frodo would be strong enough to participate.  
  
The days before the council Legolas spent wandering around in the familiar surroundings. It was quite some time since he had been here before , and in a way he had missed this place where he had been from time to time during his whole life. It was here he had and the young man Estel had kissed a long time ago. He sighed to himself, he kept thinking about this almost all the time, knowing that the human was near. However, they hadn´t exchanged a single word yet.  
  
"Look Merry and Sam, there comes another elf ! A blond one this time! And so fair...almost like a woman ! "  
  
He looked forward and saw that the three uninjured hobbits were sitting in the grass right in front of him. They had apparently had a pinic because there was a basket full of food . He couldn´t help but smile when he heard those words.  
  
"Be quiet Pippin! Master Frodo told me that the elves have a keen hearing ...."  
  
"Do you think I look like a woman ? "he said to the one called Pippin as he approached them.  
  
The hobbit was blushing furiously.  
  
"No , you don´t , not exactly , I mean ...you are...."  
  
"Never mind. Do you like it here in Rivendell ?"  
  
No one gave him an answer, they just kept staring , currently speechless .  
  
"I saw your wounded friend earlier. He seems to be recovering fine , considering what he had been through. "Legolas continued., slightly amused.  
  
"Those foul black riders , it me makes me mad , what they did to my master ! Lucky that we had Strider , although I did not trust him first "one of the hobbits said. Then he seemed to gather himself. "I ´m sorry if we seem to be rude , but we are not used to these circumstances. And being around so many fair elves, make us a bit confused . I`m Sam , this is Merry and this is Pippin. "  
  
"I am Legolas , prince of Mirkwood. I am here for Elronds council " the elf said , trying to keep up with Sam´s rapid talking.  
  
He stayed with them for a while , and the hobbits talked incessantly , telling him about their home , the Shire, to which they obviously thought they soon would be back after the council. They also talked about the ring , Legolas was disturbed to hear their tale about their journey to Rivendell and the hobbits were delighted when they heard that he knew Strider . They also asked him a lot of questions , being so curious that Legolas almost laughed.  
  
When they parted the elf found that he truly liked them, these creatures that were so friendly and trusting . He was less pleased to find out that a delegation of dwarves had arrived , smitten as he was by his father´s hostility towards them. The fact that they were here was hardly surprising though , he knew Elrond wanted all free folks of Middle-Earth to participate .  
  
On his way back to the house he saw Aragorn and Arwen standing by themselves, Arwen giving Aragorn her necklace. To Legolas they looked so happy, he hurried on to the house with a quiver in his heart,although he appeared completely calm on the surface. The fluttering inside disturbed him and made him miserable.  
  
During the council the next day Aragorn and Legolas sat in front of each other, their eyes meeting again and again , quite so often that they both sometimes lost their concentration. When the ring was brought forward Legolas heard its evil whispers deep inside , words about endless power and of endless love from anyone he wanted. Power was not interesting to Legolas , but the promise about love made him understand how truly dangerous the temptation of this thing was.  
  
In fact he was so disturbed by the ring that he lost control when he heard Boromir, the man from Gondor , insult Aragorn:  
  
"This is no mere ranger! He is Aragorn , son of Arathorn ! You owe him your allegiance! "  
  
This apparently made Aragorn disturbed since he did not like too much attention around his person , especially concerning his heritage. In a somewhat irritated tone he bade the elf to sit down , which he did.  
  
The whole meeting seem to go out of hand a bit later , everybody screaming and shouting at each other , even Gandalf took part in this , something that surprised Legolas later. At this moment he was only very irritated at the dwarf, that also attended the council and had said that no one should trust an elf. Everybody was more or less affected by this menace. The quarreling did not stop until the halfling Frodo said :  
  
"I will take it. I will take the ring to Mordor !"  
  
At first no one heard him so he had to repeat himself, and then he continued :  
  
"But I do not know the way "he continued when he seemed to have gathered everyone´s attention.  
  
Then everything happened very quickly ; Aragorn vowed to the hobbit that he had the human´s sword , Gandalf would also follow him, Legolas got somewhat carried away and promised the ring-bearer his bow, the dwarf ,Gimli ,would assist him with his axe and even the man, Boromir, that had insulted Aragorn earlier wished to join them. Before anyone have had the time to say anyhing Sam came running , shortly followed by the two other hobbits. Elrond said :  
  
"You shall be the fellowship of the ring."  
  
(Later the same day)  
  
"Aragorn , I apologize that I made you embarrassed earlier , during the council. I know that you want to keep a low profile about your true identity and I should have let you handle that on your own " Legolas said to the man. He had sought him out and had found him sitting in a chair on one of the balconies, staring out in the air with a troubled expression on his handsome face.  
  
He was startled when hearing the elf´s voice , but gathered himself and looked at him, with a slight smile on his lips.  
  
"No offense taken Legolas , I know you did it out of respect for me.* I´m* sorry for ordering you around like a child . I am surprised , you are always so extremely calm and well composed , this outburst was not like you at all."  
  
The prince shrugged and kneeled beside the man.  
  
"Not always , when you are involved "he said as a matter of fact , causing the man´s eyes to widen in surprise at these words ."Now when we are going on this quest, I just wanted to clear this up , so there'll be less tension between us."  
  
"I´m glad that you are joining us, I´m sure that we are going to need your elven skills. You and Gandalf are going to be important , I guess ".  
  
"Don't underestimate yourself , you are important as well .I know that you are troubled because of your bloodline , but time will prove you stronger than Isildur."  
  
"I know that you are trying to encourage me , Legolas , but ,,,,  
  
"You know that I have seen your mind , , so you should not doubt my words ! "the elf interrupted him, laying a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Aragorn turned his gaze to him and looked him piercingly in the eyes.  
  
"Yes , I know that Legolas , after all these years no one knows me like you do , not even Arwen , although I see her by far more often than I see you " he said with an obvious challenge in his voice .  
  
"You should see her more often tham me , she is your beloved , your betrothed "the elf said , sounding more cold than he intended to and raised himself.  
  
Much to Legolas surprise, Arwen herself sought him out after the evening supper, telling him just exactly how happy she was that he had joined the fellowship. She even asked him to "take care "of Aragorn for her . When she left the prince stared after her with a confused look on his face, wondering what thoughts that dwelled in her mind or just how oblivious she truly was.  
  
TBC ( Maybe this chapter was a bit lame , but that will change in the next one. Lol .Lilimalinda) 


	8. Night watch

Disclaimer : I don´t own anything , no matter how much I wish I did !  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
  
Legolas19 :Here´s the next chapter , hope you´ll like it!  
  
Lady Nierwen : Thank you , it´s nice to know that you think my English is good .  
  
Bradleigh: Is this what you call inner turmoil ? Well , thank you for reviewing every chapter!  
  
DestinyLot:Thank you , hope you like this , as well ! Let me know what you think ....  
  
Katie: Thank you !!!  
  
Forsaken on^3:I guess you´ll find some more AragornLegolas in this chapter , so , please keep your promise to read and review this chapter as well!  
  
VaniaHespkins :I think the worst thing about Arwen is that she comes between the two true lovers. Otherwise , she would be okay ,I guess.  
  
Nímin: I am so happy that your computer is up again , otherwise I truly would have missed your wonderful reviews. Well, here´s the next update you asked for , and *I * am eagerly waiting for your next review!  
  
On to the story....and please, R & R !  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Night watch  
  
The journey of the fellowship started off rather easily, mostly consisting climbing in the mountains and then on more flat ground. As a wonder they did not encounter any orcs or goblins , they did not even see any sign of them . Instead , this odd mixture of Middle –Earths free folks, spent these first days of their quest to get to know each other better. In fact , this was easier for them than expected , much due to the circumstances ; they had no other choice than to turn to each other. Legolas was not used being around others so long, much less from such different races , but it didn´t disturb him as much as he thought it would do. Even the dwarf was endurable , at least when he wasn´t talking about elves.  
  
Being the one with the , by far , keenest eyesight and hearing , Legolas took the lead during the passage over mountains, plains and distant paths. Aragorn walked last in line, giving the man and the elf few chances to exchange any words at all, except for a few necessary phrases. It did not matter though ,as always the air around them was light , caused by the closeness these two friends always felt in the presence of each other. Gandalf , Legolas noticed , sometimes watched them with a cunning smile on his lips, although he never approached the subject with words. The only who ever commented them was Boromir, who ,overheard by Legolas, once told Aragorn that he did not the understand "the nature "of the ranger's" relationship with the elf. To this Aragorn answered nothing, but later the elf heard him mutter to himself that he did not understand it, either.  
  
**********************************************************************'  
  
The dark was ascending fast over the small camp, near the mountains where they had decided to rest for the night. There was a biting cold in the air, and the elf could smell snow approach, not tomorrow ,but some of the following days. He felt worry for the hobbits, being of a more delicate statue, this would be hard for them. In fact , the hardening weather was beginning to wear down on the whole fellowship , their easy talking and chattering was gone , the burden of their task feeling heavier for everyone. Legolas was the only one that wasn´t bothered much for his own sake, had it not been for the others he might as well have enjoyed it , he had seldom seem snow and it fascinated him , making the world white and beautiful . But surely , the warmth of summer would have been much more fitting, for everyone. He gazed out in the shady surroundings , seeing random movements of rabbits and different night-living creatures, even the fast disappearing shadow of a fox. Far away his sharp senses detected owls that were howling. He could lose himself to the beauty of this night , to him this was as much rest as sleeping would have been. He had agreed to take first watch this time, being the one that was least tired, the others were completely exhausted. Some hours earlier this day they had encountered a band of orcs. The creatures had been chased off without too much effort , but in combination with the wandering , it had everyone tired.  
  
The elf looked around in the camp, listening to the random snores from the sleeping members of the fellowship. Well , concerning Gimli , random was not precisely the word. His was heavy and loud, as usual. Legolas was amazed that he did not wake anybody with his sounds. A sudden movement from Aragorn´s direction caught his attention. The man stirred in his sleep and seemed restless ,as he started to toss and turn , uttering some incoherent phrases , apparently in different languages. The elf was unable to detect any sense in it at all , Aragorn was seemingly having restless dreams.  
  
He watched him from a distance first, but as the moments went by , the ranger did not calm down , rather the opposite. Legolas raised himself and went over to Aragorn´s bedroll , where he kneeled down. He knew that Aragorn usually slept lightly, so he almost expected him to wake, as a cause of the prince´s movements, but he didn´t , sleeping deeper than usual. Instead the man started to thrash around wildly, almost hitting the elf, sweat appearing on his forehead.  
  
Legolas leaned over him, and whispered gently:  
  
"Oh , my friend , do these nightmares still haunt you ? Do they still deprive you from peaceful sleep after all these years ? "  
  
He was reminded of the child he had given his comfort, the child that had begged the elf for his arms, for his soothe and even for innocent kisses. It was seldom he let himself think about this ,considering the loss and the pain ,but at this moment the memory was vividly brought back to him. Then he leaned over the agitated sleeping form, forming a decision in the back of his mind .  
  
He gently laid a hand on the ranger´s chest . Through the fabric of clothing the elf felt the steady, but no less, all to fast hammering of the man´s heart , beatings that revealed how anxious Aragorn truly was. The feeling of the beating under his palm was so intense, he nearly lost himself and he could not do that , he was supposed to be on guard, but being an elf he could sense that no danger was near , everything was still peaceful around them.  
  
"Now I see your nightmares are different from back then, but still you need to be at peace , you must , we all need you to endure tomorrow "he continued in a soothing voice.  
  
And then , for the first time since this man was five years old , and he hadn´t done it for anyone else since then , he pressed his fingers to the man´s temples , giving him images of Rivendell , of trees bathing in sunlight , of dew glittering on flowers in the morning , of birds singing in the air. Soon enough , but not as soon as the child Estel, Aragorn´s heart slowed its rapid pace to a more normal rhythm and he slept peacefully .  
  
But it was still there , the blazing pain in the back of Legolas` head , even more intense than before, so intense that his vision dimmed for a second . It did pass swiftly though , and he still did not feel weaker, just a bit worried.  
  
He kept his hand on the man´s chest , since it was what made Aragorn seem most comfortable. It felt good to touch him like this , feeling his heart under his fingers.  
  
When morning broke , Aragorn woke , feeling more rested than he had done since the journey started . He was also astonished to find Legolas sitting beside him, having not woken him to take over the watch, as were decided. (Legolas had removed his hand when he felt the ranger starting to wake.)  
  
"Why did you not wake me, Legolas , it must be tiresome even for an elf to be on guard the whole night ?" he asked.  
  
"No, not quite , I don´t need to sleep every night , and you were restless , apparently needing your rest. You can´t tell me that I am wrong about this , could you ? "he said with a mysterious smile on his lips that the distracted Aragorn so much, that he forgot to ask the elf why he had found him by his side when he woke.  
  
"Well "he said feeling slightly confused "in fact , I slept very well this particular night ,so I suppose that you are right on that one."  
  
*********************************************************************** The following night when Gandalf was having watch , Aragorn had these bad dreams again. Legolas had suspected this , so he had placed his bedroll right beside that of the man. Aragorn was surprised at this , but he also found it enjoyable to have Legolas sleep near him.  
  
As the night before , Legolas put his fingers to the man´s temples, but it was harder this time. When he had given him the images, he couldn´t let go of him with less than that the nightmares started again so he ended up leaning his back against a tree , Aragorn´s head in his lap. Leaning was a good thing , this time the pain almost drove tears to his eyes , even more forceful than the day before.  
  
When the pain had subsided ,he could not stop himself from running his fingers through the man´s dark hair , tracing the lines of his jaw and the contours of his lips with tender fingertips. He found him so enchanting.  
  
Chocked was not word enough for what the man felt, when he woke and found himself laying with his head, like a child, in Legolas lap.  
  
"What´s this? "he said, also feeling embarrassed.  
  
"You were having bad dreams again , and laying like that made you relax " Legolas said, matter of factly.  
  
"I´m not a child that needs to be lulled to sleep!"  
  
"Of course not , but you acting like one at the moment, there are many efforts during this quest and you really need to be rested , no matter how you get that rest . Those nightmares you suffer would have left you exhausted , had not Legolas helped you "Gandalf intertwined, having heard them.  
  
Aragorn did not say anything more on the subject , knowing that the wizard was right. What had felt most embarrassing though ,was that he had woken aroused , and he was sure that Legolas had noticed., but he knew the elf would never say anything about it.  
  
During the day both the ranger and the elf felt that the bond between them was getting stronger.  
  
And the nights followed that same pattern ;Legolas would end Aragorn´s nightmares , each time pain in the elf´s head a little more severe than before. The snow came , and everyone except Legolas was in need to sleep close to keep them warm and finally they were driven into the mines of Moria.  
  
The long dark in these caves made Legolas weary , although he tried not to show it. He suspected Aragorn knew , though.  
  
To further complicate things, Aragorn´s nightmares were getting worse at this point , so Legolas had quite some effort to keep them at bay. When he finally succeeded he almost went unconscious with the raging pain followed. It lasted longer than before and when it passed he began to hum in elvish, as much to himself as to Aragorn.  
  
He had the man´s head in his lap as had become his habit , because he enjoyed it so much. This night he just couldn´t stop himself from lowering his head and let his lips softly touch Aragorn´s .Maybe his senses were weakened by the pain attacks , since he didn´t notice that Aragorn was sleeping no more and that he was being kissed back. When he did,he tried to withdraw himself , but the man took hold of his hair and brought him closer ,opening his mouth so that their tongues met.  
  
Legolas was stunned at first, but then he leaned into the man, and continued the kiss.  
  
Aragorn hands tangled in his hair, with his tongue he probed the elf´s teeth . He had wanted this for so long, having almost given up hope that he once again would hold this dazzling creature in his arms. When he felt the warmth of the elf´s mouth, nothing else existed in the world, least Arwen.  
  
The elf , on the other side , knew he probably should end this, but he didn´t want to. During the stress of this task he felt like he could give himself and Aragorn this; the memory of this kiss, to ease the burden of the journey that laid before them. Not even their strange pose ; Aragorns head in his lap, bothered him. The only thing that mattered was those lips against his , their meeting tongues and the growing hunger for more. The ring and the fellowship did not matter anymore.  
  
The kiss did not stop until the ranger needed air, and that only for a brief moment , time enough for the man to raise himself from Legolas´ lap and start to ravish the elf´s mouth again, with yet more force and need. Legolas felt his body start to respond to Aragorn´s obvious desire.  
  
How it should have ended , hadn´t they heard a gasp from behind them , Legolas did not want to think about when he had came back to his senses some time later.  
  
Now the man and the elf turned to see Frodo standing there, with an embarrassed blush on his face , apparently not knowing what to do or say.  
  
"Aah...well, I wanted to inform you that ...ehmm, Gandalf said that we should continue now...sorry to interrupt you..."the hobbit stammered and was gone in a blink of an eye.  
  
The elf and the man could not help smiling at the hobbit´s embarrassment.  
  
"I hoped that we did not shock him all too much" Aragorn said.  
  
"I guess we just gave him something to think about. "  
  
When Aragorn some time later tried to explain to Frodo , the only answer he received was a knowing smile, and the words that what the hobbit had seen explained some things that he had been wondering about.  
  
*************************************************************************** And then the complete disaster were upon them , with Gandalf falling from the bridge of Khazad – Dûn , along with the balrog , screaming "Run , you fools!"  
  
As he ran , Legolas could see disturbing images in his mind, images of a golden – haired warrior – clad elven woman fleeing from a balrog in to a cave , he saw her draw her sword only to have it shattered by a burning whip. This was followed by a sequence where she had been stripped of her clothes standing in a stair , dark lightning's shooting from her that made the balrog fall and then, at last , he saw her sitting , all battered and bruised ,by a pond crying , blood steaming from her nose. With a sense of astounded grief , he realized that he had seen his mother , memories somehow brought to him by the demon Gandalf had been fighting.  
  
Outside the mines , after escaping the shooting orcs , everyone in the fellowship stopped , paralyzed because of the shock the loss of Gandalf had been for them. Legolas felt like he couldn´t gather his thoughts because of the blurring images inside him, a mixture of the fall of the wizard and of his mother. Therefore, Aragorn´s voice seemed to come to him from afar:  
  
"Legolas , get them up!"  
  
Numbly , acting automatically , he did as he was told , vaguely hearing Boromir protest and the rangers statement they had to reach Lótlorien before nightfall. The elf sighed to himself , with some kind of relief. The Golden Wood seemed the absolutely best place to go right now, the right place to find solace from the pain that all of them felt.  
  
Aragorn took the lead when they started to move , shortly followed by Legolas. When the man had crossed a small creek , he suddenly stumbled , and should have lost his balance if he hadn´t took hold of a near-by tree.  
  
Legolas hurried towards him, a realization growing in his mind.  
  
"Aragorn , you are injured ! "he said.  
  
The ranger looked almost irritated.  
  
"It´s nothing bad , really, just a small wound in my leg , caused by an arrow just brushing beside me. Do not worry about that. We do not have the time "he continued when Legolas started to inspect his leg, when the others were upon them.  
  
"What´s this about ? I thought we were in a hurry "Boromir said, sounding slightly annoyed .  
  
"Strider ? Are you hurt ? "Frodo asked.  
  
Aragorn shook his head.  
  
"The wound is not deep, that is true enough , but it is bleeding and the arrow may have been poisoned "Legolas whispered , well knowing that the man would not want the others to know the details.  
  
"It doesn´t matter , we have to continue immediately "the man said between clenched teeth.  
  
"You are not going to make it, running all the way to Lótlorien , we still have a long way to go ".  
  
Aragorn made a move as if to protest , even though he knew that the elf was right. Then , all of a sudden , he grabbed Legolas shoulder.  
  
"Then *make* me forget the pain, I know that you can do it , just do it , like you`ve wiped out my nightmares during this whole quest "he looked the elf deep in the eyes with a demanding glimpse.  
  
Legolas was stunned for a brief moment , he had not even suspected that the man knew about this. Then he said ,anxiously:  
  
"I can do that , yes. But you will overestimate your capabilities, since you not are going to feel any pain at all , and that can make the wound worse in the end ."  
  
"JUST DO IT! We have to go on!"  
  
Almost seeming resigned , the elf brought his fingers to the man´s temples , at the same time bringing their foreheads together, whispering in elvish, almost too low for human ears.  
  
Afterwards Aragorn did not feel any pain at all, instead he felt stronger and almost rested.  
  
Legolas , on the contrary , stepped backwards as a cause from the whips of pain in his head.  
  
"Legolas, what..." the ranger began , but the elf interrupted him.  
  
"Run! I will come !" he panted.  
  
Giving Legolas a quick look of concern , Aragorn began to run , shouting to the others to continue. They were shortly caught up by Legolas , who followed them as soon as the pain had passed.  
  
TBC. 


	9. Refuge in Lotlórien

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything , no matter how much I wish I did!  
  
As usual, thanks for the reviews!  
  
Destiny Lot: Glad that you liked the Frodo part, especially since it was a kind of emergency solution to me.  
  
Isildwen: Nice that you enjoyed my story.  
  
Vanims13kiss: Thank you, sorry that I was not able to update sooner.  
  
Eowyn: Here´s some more at last!  
  
Bradleigh: Here is some of what happened in Lotlórien, but there will be more...  
  
Legolas19:Thank you for reading and reviewing everý chapter.  
  
Qwe:Hang on, you will see...  
  
Forsaken^on3:I will do my best concerning AL, hope you like this as well! Now it´s your turn!  
  
Kiki: You´re impatient? Well anyway,it means a lot that you think my story rocks! Thank you!!!  
  
And as always:  
  
Nímin: Your reviews have my undying love, they are a great inspiration to me , thank you! And our "bunnies "need some release, that´s true , so read on and let me know what you think.  
  
A/N: This chapter ended up a bit later than planned, because I had it erased by mistake, so unfortunately I had to write it two times. Warning: I´m not sure about the ratings, but maybe this chapter would be rated R.  
  
Now to the story...and please review!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Refuge in Lótlorien  
  
The fellowship reached Lótlorien some hours later. They had been running most of the time, without rest and now they were ,especially the hobbits , completely exhausted. Aragorn was tired no less, but he felt nothing from the hurt in his leg, he sometimes completely forgot it. Instead he found himself running faster than he used to. This was in fact rather amazing, but he was not able to dwell on it much.  
  
They were discovered by Haldir , who claimed that the dwarf breathed so loud , they could have shot him in the dark. After that incident they all followed the march-warden deeper in to the wood. Here there were some discussion concerning the dwarf , being a long time since any of the Lórien elves had to deal with someone of that race. Gimli spat out some insults , but Aragorn managed to deal with the situation well, Legolas was impressed. Bit by bit his royal heritage increased to shine through him. On the other hand , he did not like the prejudices against the dwarfs , well knowing that he himself had harbored such feelings earlier , before he met Gimli.  
  
"He´s not so bad once you get to know him "Legolas told Haldir some time later , when they had begun to walk towards Calas Galadron .  
  
The march-warden looked at the prince, with surprise at first , that soon was replaced by mockery.  
  
"Oh, well. ...travelling during these circumstances, with this more than peculiar, mixture of races , clearly has clouded your mind , lovely one."  
  
The younger elf whimpered when Haldir called him this, he shot a quick glance in Aragorn´s direction to assure himself that the man hadn´t heard. However, that was a glance that the perceptive march-warden did notice.  
  
"So that's how it is "he said with a wicked grin. "Elrond´s foster son, a human! Well, you were always keen on trying new things, so I guess I should not be surprised."  
  
"It´s not like that at all, we are not...."Legolas began , but the older elf interrupted him.  
  
"Then it is worse, you have apparently fallen for this man- how astonishing indeed! I did not think that was possible, maybe I would have become jealous, had that been becoming for me. As a fortune for your human, it is not. But he is lucky all the same, is he even aware of that? "  
  
Haldir looked at the prince once again , but now only concern showed in his eyes.  
  
"Legolas , this is complicated , he´s betrothed to the Evenstar. Not that I think that he will be able to resist * you * no matter what , but it must make things difficult for you since I know that you genuinely like her and care for her. Does he share your feelings? "  
  
It took some time before the younger elf answered.  
  
"That is true, Haldir , I do care for Arwen, I honestly don´t know what to do. And" –he hesitated for a moment- "yes, I think our feelings is mutual, as mutual as they can be."  
  
The march-warden nodded. Then he smiled again , mischievously:  
  
"I can bring you some distraction, if you want to".  
  
Legolas could not help but smile.  
  
"I am sure that you can, but I honestly don´t wish to be distracted."  
  
Haldir sighed.  
  
"He must be special, indeed. Just let me know if you change your mind."  
  
Aragorn looked at Legolas and Haldir talking. They seemed to know each other well , almost too well, and with a sting he realized that he was jealous of the march-warden. He shook his head , knowing that here in Lótlorien he probably would get more opportunities to harbor such feelings , considering how well Legolas knew Lady Galadriel herself.  
  
He was interrupted in his thoughts by Haldir who showed them Caras Galadrion ,"the heart of all elvish on earth".  
  
*************************************************************************** The fellowship was presented to Galadriel and Celeborn , and everyone heard her voice in their heads. Legolas heard the warning about the sea and the sea-gulls , but in his mind he answered her that his heart already had left the woods.  
  
What the others could hear was him telling her and Celeborn that had been taken by Shadow and Flame.  
  
As a blessing to the ears of everyone, except perhaps Boromir´s, Galadriel told them they would rest in peace. After this had been said, Legolas went over to Aragorn.  
  
"You must tend to your wound , it´s been far too long without any treatment and you have been running and walking for many hours. Follow me, I will bring you to the healers of Lótlorien ".  
  
The ranger looked at him , slightly appalled. He had almost forgotten his wound, still feeling no pain.  
  
"It does not hurt at all, I don´t feel anything."  
  
"The pain will come back sooner or later , and it will be worse then , since you have overrun your capabilities quite a lot. "  
  
And Legolas had been all too right about that , Aragorn thought some hours later when the skilled elven healers of Lótlorien had treated his leg. Now he felt rips of pain with every step that he took. He had been ordered to rest ; the arrow had in fact been poisoned , but with the right careful treatment he would be completely recovered. The rest of the fellowship was overjoyed about this, since they had been deeply worried when hearing about the ranger´s injury. As if the grief for Gandalf was not enough.  
  
Everybody hovered around him most of the time ; that is ; everybody except Legolas. The elf spent the most of the time in his own company, wandering around among the golden trees, deep in is thoughts and his heart was heavy with sorrow , most for the loss of the wizard , but also for many other things. These surroundings did not bring him the comfort they once had. During his earlier visits he had always confided in Galadriel , but this time he chose to wander to himself.  
  
In the afternoom, the third day in Lótlorien, long before the pale moon rose, the Lady sought him out, finding him sitting in a tree, staring at the light orb in the sky, deep in thought.  
  
When he saw her, he jumped down from the tree with a swift move.  
  
"You are weary from pain and sorrow, beautiful prince of Mirkwood "she said , laying a hand on his shoulder. He leaned in to her touch with a small sigh.  
  
"The loss of Gandalf is a burden for us all" he answered.  
  
"So it is , but that is not all making you grieve like you do. You never gave your heart easily."  
  
Legolas did not answer, but he could not look her in the eyes when she said this. A moment later he said:  
  
"Why did you seek me out?"  
  
"Because I am troubled about you, and about your relation to the future king of men. About the choice you are denying him , not telling him what the healing of HIS mind does to you, on your behalf."  
  
"And then what would he do? Never letting me in his sight again?"  
  
"We both know the answer to that question. But by not telling him you risk his bitterness when he at last finds out, like he eventually will, should you continue this, like you will do. Now, listen to me carefully"- she draw a deep breath –"you must stop to put on your shoulder, to try to quench the feelings between you two. That can put the whole Middle-Earth in danger."  
  
Legolas stared at her in utter disbelief.  
  
"I can´t believe you are telling me this ! I mean, Arwen is your granddaughter after all."  
  
"Yes , that is why it is an agony for me to say this. But I love you too, Legolas,,,,"a tear spilled down her cheek. The prince wiped away that tear with his finger. Then she continued: "The bond between you and Elessar is forged by the most ancient and most powerful magic of all. He loves you more than life it self, like you love him. If you don´t indulge yourselves to your feelings, your focus on this task will diminish and that can be the ruin of us all."  
  
"It is still hard for me to understand this....how this is possible..."  
  
She gently stroked his cheek.  
  
"Sauron the deceiver does not know love."  
  
Later he would remember those words.  
  
"I will go to him" he said slowly, but his eyes showed no hint of hesitance, just an inner tranquility that Galadriel hadn´t seen in him for many years. She nodded. He kissed her on the forehead, and then he turned and left, not seeing that she remained there, standing immobile, tears pouring down her face.  
  
When Legolas came back to the place where Aragorn was located, a bit apart from the rest of the fellowship, a very anxious Sam who told him that Aragorn had gotten feverish met him.  
  
"Nobody knows what to do, Master Elf, and those strange healers just keep telling us to wait and watch over him. They know a lot , but are they sure about how to heal a human ? I mean, elves do not get fever ..."  
  
"Do not worry, Sam. The knowledge of the Lórien healers is great; so you can trust them fully. Aragorn is not badly wounded and he soon will be fully recovered."  
  
"He is sleeping most of the time, thrashing around and screaming...."he hesitated for a moment..."and he calls your name from time to time..." the hobbit looked slightly embarrassed.  
  
By this time they had reached Aragorn´s resting place. Everyone in the fellowship was there, watching over the dozing ranger. They all looked totally worn out with fatigue; despite the fact that they indeed were in Lotlórien, a place for rest.  
  
"You may all go to rest , I will take over the watch from now on" Legolas said, looking at the sleeping form of Aragorn, who appeared to be peaceful at the moment.  
  
"Are you going to sit here all alone? "Gimli asked.  
  
Before the elf have had any chance to answer, Frodo said, with a mischievous grin on his lips:  
  
"I believe he would prefer that, and I have no doubt in the world that he can distract Strider, should it be necessary "the hobbit said.  
  
At first Legolas thought the dwarf was going to say something, but he just murmured something about "strange elven magic" under his breath and went away, soon to be followed by the rest of the fellowship. When he, at last, was alone with Aragorn, the elf kneeled beside him.  
  
The ranger drifted in and out of sleep, murmuring to himself under his breath, sweat appearing on his brow. Legolas grabbed a cloth from the healing supplies beside the man´s bed and gently wiped his forehead. This made Aragorn wake up, startled at first, but when he saw the elf he relaxed.  
  
"So it is you....where have you been?"  
  
"I spent some time alone, wandering. This place reminds me of my home. Now it is my turn to sit here, the others were exhausted. You need to rest, as well, we can talk when you are better."  
  
The man looked at him with an intensive gaze, which seemed to be unaffected by the fever.  
  
"Then rest with me, Legolas, because you seem weary also."  
  
Legolas smiled.  
  
"I will set down my guard tonight" he answered, seating himself down beside the ranger, with his back against a tree.  
  
"I would rather have you laying by my side, you have your own ways of making me sleep undisturbed". The man merely whispered those words , the elf could feel how hard it was for him to even say them at all. Perhaps that was why he slowly , hesitantly , fetched the bedroll he had borrowed from the Lórien elves, only to be stopped by Aragorn.  
  
"No, * this * is what I meant."  
  
With a surprising strength, considering his condition, he pulled the elf down next to him, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Like this" he said and closed his eyes, soon deep in slumber.  
  
Legolas laid completely still for a while, enjoying the nearness and inhaling the man´s scent. When the inevitable nightmares came, the elf wiped them away as usual, the pain so intense that when the he finally drifted off to sleep, he did it with his eyes closed.  
  
************************************************************  
  
When Aragorn woke, it was already midnight. In Lotlórien the dark was never complete, so he had no problem to see the creature that was resting beside him. The ranger was astonished to see that Legolas had shut his eyes, a look of complete weariness showing on his face. The elf was always pale, but now even more so. This effect was heightened by the long, dark eyelashes that cast shadows down his cheek. He was, as always, by far, the most beautiful and enthralling being Aragorn had ever seen .No one was close, not even Arwen. It was not merely his physical attributes, Legolas had a soul that was kind and unselfish, and he was also brave.  
  
As Aragorn shifted his position to come nearer the elf, he was reminded of the pain in his leg, even though it felt a little better. His temperature had also dropped, but, however now a different kind of fever was starting to rise inside him. It made him shiver when he raised his hand to touch Legolas´ face, running his fingers against the contours of his jaw.  
  
At this caress the eyes of the elf popped up open.  
  
"Aragorn? So you have woken up. Do you feel any better? "  
  
The ranger nodded, lowered his hand, his gaze never leaving the elf's face.  
  
"Yes, I believe I do. I think the fever has subsided; however, I do not care about it right now." There was a challenge in his voice, the elf was well aware of that, but asked the man any way:  
  
"And what are you thinking about, my friend?"  
  
"You" Aragorn answered simply. "I ´m thinking about you, and I´m wondering ,during all these years I have always felt that you care for me deeply, always giving me help, as for those nightmares- and *I know* that it gives you pain, I have noticed. You have kissed me, but still...he voice trailed of.  
  
"Still?" Legolas asked, even though he suspected that he knew what the man was trying to say.  
  
"You never give it to me, all. I know that you certainly do not hesitate to take lovers, as merely to distract yourself, but you have always restrained yourself from me."  
  
"That is because to me you would be *much* more than a distraction" he said softly, but he could not suppress a smile."But"-he continued after a moment of a seemingly endless silence "it does not mean that I haven´t dreamt of that for many years".  
  
"Then give it to me "Aragorn whispered huskily. "All-if only for this night."  
  
Legolas looked at the ranger, his eyes almost black in the dusk that was surrounding them. Galadriel´s words rang inside him, but still he hesitated at this point. He had kept his feelings inside for so long, it was hard to let his inner shields down, even though he couldn´t deny the waves of desire that flowed through his veins when he met the man's light-blue gaze.  
  
"This is going to change everything" he whispered, as much to himself as to Aragorn when he leaned over the man and caught his lips in a kiss that first was gentle, but soon more and more passionate as their tongues met. They had kissed before, yet this was completely different, as none of them was holding back. Aragorn began to untie the elf´s tunic, in the same instant Legolas freed the ranger from his shirt, never allowing their mouths to loose contact.  
  
When both of them were naked to the waist, Legolas kissed the man´s neck and trailed his mouth down his chest , blowing on the hair. Aragorn shuddered at the contact, but the elf knew that it was out of pleasure. Legolas cupped the bulge between the man´s legs, making Aragorn moan by the sweet feeling of Legolas above him.  
  
"Legolas...please..."he said.  
  
The elf smiled.  
  
"We need to get rid of the rest of our clothes, don´t we?"  
  
Nimble fingers quickly stripped the man of his leggings, carefully avoiding to touch his wounded leg and too fast for his human eyes the elf´s own was off and thrown aside as well. Aragorn nearly lost his breath when he saw the beauty of the naked body beside him, the effect heightened by the dim light of Lotlórien.  
  
He looked at him for a while and then he pressed their mouths together again. The world outside was obliterated when their bodies pressed together and both of them moaned when they felt each other´s erections. Legolas ran his fingers over the ranger´s muscles as the man kissed the silky skin on the elf´s throat. The elf quivered at the touch, this man brought feelings to him he did not even know that he possessed, in spite of his long existence.  
  
Coming through the daze of his enflamed mind, he heard Aragorn´s voice:  
  
"Make love to me, Legolas."  
  
It sounded almost like a plea and the elf nodded.  
  
"I will "he said "I want that also , more than anything in the world " and kissed the man softly before he reached for the healing supplies beside Aragorn´s bed....  
  
They made love to each other many times that night, before they fell asleep in each others arms just before dawn.  
  
Just a short time later , Legolas was brought awake by a blazing pain in the back of his head, more fierce than ever. When he moved he felt like something cracked , and all of a sudden blood started to flow from his nose.  
  
"By the Valar" he mumbled, completely shaken, raising himself .He quickly put on his leggings and hurried off to a nearby lake to wash the blood away.  
  
************************************************************************ Galadriel was still standing at her mirror, alone now, after showing it to Frodo. She saw Legolas kneeling at the lake, washing himself, bleeding from his nose.  
  
"Oh, Legolas, you make me wish my skill in healing was greater "she said to the picture, well knowing there was no answer.  
  
TBC. 


	10. Aspects of healing

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything , no matter how much I wish I did.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
  
Legolas19:Wow, I made you beg...  
  
Emme1:here´s the next chapter, About what happened to Legolas, -well, hang on..  
  
Isildwen:Thank you!  
  
Bradleigh: here´s more from Lotlórien  
  
Michelle CUrious: Well, here´s the continuation..  
  
Kiki:Happy in the end? What do you think? Keep on reading...Anyway, thank you..  
  
Eowyn :I´m glad that you like my story.  
  
Forsaken^on3: It seems to me that we share the same taste sometimes, I liked that part as well. Hope that this chapter not is going to make you disappointed.  
  
Nímin: You´re addicted, eh? Well, so am I, with Legolas...and your reviews! Looking forward to your next one!  
  
VaniaHepskins: You have reasons to be worried about Legolas...  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Aspects of healing  
  
After he had cleansed himself and the bleeding had stopped, Legolas remained by the lake, watching the sunrise. He still felt slightly dizzy, although his strength was retuning to him bit by bit. The burning pain in his head remained, though it was little less intense.  
  
"How long am I going to be able to endure this? This is getting much worse than I could ever imagine "he whispered to himself. But he did not regret anything that had caused this, least the long awaited lovemaking. He did not understand how that and the bleeding was connected, but assumed that it must be so, in some strange way. It was disturbing, and it worried the elf to the depth of his soul.  
  
The sun spread its golden rays over the lake, making the water spark like liquid diamonds. It was a quite breathtaking sight and it made the archer feel at ease as he let pictures of his night with Aragorn flow through his mind. Their hands, lips and tongues all over each other, naked skin brushing against naked skin, the repeated joining of their bodies, the words they exchanged during their embraces, words of love that they perhaps should never have uttered, but in the dark they could not keep them inside. The peace both felt resting in each other's arms after their mutual releases, just before the desire had woken again.  
  
He wondered what would happen now; their situation was more than complicated, considering the quest and the fellowship –would they be able to hide what had happened between them? Legolas knew that Aragorn probably would not want to; being the honorable man he was, but the elf felt like he should convince the man to reconsider. He didn´t know what the fellowship would think, well, he was pretty certain the hobbits wouldn´t mind, not even the dwarf. Boromir , being a human, was another matter, though.  
  
The elf looked up in the sky, at the glowing golden orb up there. Normally he preferred the light of the moon, but it was something utterly soothing about the sun this particular day, almost like it was the source that healed the still lingering ache in his head. He did not want to go back to the others before it had passed, knowing that especially Aragorn would see that something was wrong. And he really did not want to tell the man what had happened, why he had left their common bed so suddenly.  
  
It was already noon before Legolas returned to the fellowship, by this time feeling no pain at all, well knowing that he was not as recovered as he felt and probably looked.  
  
Everybody was there when he approached them. Merry and Pippin ran towards him to meet him.  
  
"Legolas, there you are! Everybody wonder why you left. Strider said you were not there when he woke up. "  
  
By this time they had reached the rest of the fellowship who all stared at him, including Aragorn who also looked slightly angry.  
  
"I just wanted to look at the sunset, they are very beautiful here in Lotlórien" he said.  
  
This comment did not make anyone stare less, rather the opposite. Gimli started to roar with laughter.  
  
"They must be quite extraordinary, indeed, since a decent elf like you was so afraid to miss anything that you did not have the time to dress yourself properly."  
  
The dwarf´s words reminded him that he was still stripped to the waist, wearing only his leggings. His hair fell freely, Aragorn had loosened the braids sometime during the night. He found it quite embarrassing, but could not hold back a smile.  
  
"Well, indeed..." he said, then he turned to the ranger who stood leaning against a tree, looking everywhere but at the elf.  
  
"Aragorn, are you feeling better? "he asked, amazed at the fact that the man stood up, seemingly without effort.  
  
The ranger stared at him like he couldn´t believe what he heard and the elf was stunned to see the cold and the anger in his face.  
  
"Why do you ask this, Legolas? When I woke the fever was gone, the pain had disappeared and the wound was completely healed, not even a scar remains. Do not pretend that you did not know this already!"  
  
With those words Aragorn turned and walked away, deeper into the wood.  
  
"What´s happening ?" Pippin asked with a puzzled look at the elf.  
  
Legolas looked after the disappearing man. "I don´t know" he said, as he fetched his silver tunic that still was laying beside Aragorn´s bed, just where he had tossed it. After he had put it on, he started to braid his hair.  
  
"You two are behaving so strange, is it this place that has made you confused or what? " Boromir asked, sounding suspicious. "You running off half-naked to look at some "wonderful" sunrise, not bothering to keep watch over the wounded as you said you would do. And if that was not enough, when the wounded one rises fully healed, all he does is asking for you- only to run away when you finally show up."  
  
Legolas did not bother to answer, much because he did not know what to say, being unable to offer an explanation. When he had done his hair, he said to the others:  
  
"I will go and look for Aragorn. It seems to be some misunderstanding here."  
  
Before anyone has had the time to react, he was gone.  
  
"What really happened here during the night? "Pippin asked, still deep in wonder. Frodo patted him on the shoulder.  
  
"I don´t think you want to know that, Pippin."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Legolas found Aragorn sitting by the same lake where the elf had washed himself earlier. He approached him slowly, still sensing the anger and the disappointment in the man, but also some hurt.  
  
"Aragorn..." he said softly."What is wrong? Do you regret what happened this night?"  
  
He supposed that maybe the man felt guilty because of Arwen.  
  
"I would have recovered anyway..." the ranger said after a long time, refusing to look the elf in the eyes.  
  
"Yes, but what.... "Legolas began, but a realization was growing in his mind.  
  
"You did not have to make love to me just to heal me!"  
  
Aragorn sounded so miserable that the elf kneeled beside him, and when he still did not meet his gaze, he cupped the man's chin and turned his face to him.  
  
"Listen to me, Aragorn. I had no idea that I in fact was healing you, but I assume that I did. Anyway, I am pretty sure that it was not necessary to do it so many times, in both ways. The only reason for our lovemaking was that I wanted to, like you did."  
  
He saw relief in the ranger´s steel blue eyes.  
  
"I am sorry , Legolas, I..."The elf silenced him with a kiss. They soon were lost in each other, their tongues meeting in clasps.  
  
Aragorn broke the kiss to gulp for air; looking at the archer and tracing his finger along the elf´s swollen, perfectly shaped mouth.  
  
"Why did you leave all so sudden? I so much wanted to wake up with you beside me, laying in my arms as you did when I fell asleep." He hesitated for a second, before he continued: "Legolas, is there something wrong with you? I mean, there was blood on my chest where you had rested your head". The shiver in his voice betrayed how anxious he was, dreading the answer.  
  
It took a long time before the elf answered, not sure what he was should tell the man and much because he did not know for certain what had happened to him.  
  
"I woke suddenly, bleeding from my nose" he said slowly, trying to sound casual, desperate not to worry the ranger further, but still unable to lie to him, "however, I went to clean myself in this lake where we are sitting right now. The bleeding subsided soon, so everything is fine now."  
  
He did not tell Aragorn about the searing pain.  
  
The man looked at him sternly.  
  
"Are you sure? It sounds serious, indeed. It would be my undoing if lost you, Legolas."  
  
His words made the elf fretful, although he tried not to show it.  
  
"Elves are fast healers, at least compared to humans" he said. He knew perfectly well that the damage done to him was irreparable, even though he was not sure what that meant just yet, still he had only suspicions.  
  
To distract the man from asking further questions, he began to stroke his back, running his fingers along his broad shoulders, starting to unbutton his shirt, as he kissed his throat. Aragorn leaned his head back, allowing the elf better excess. He moaned softly and Legolas smiled as he let the shirt fall to the ground.  
  
"Well, human" he said playfully- "a bath would be nice, don't you think?"  
  
Before the man has had time to react, the elf stripped him of his clothes and threw him in the, despite the warm air, cold water. The ranger was stunned; he always forgot what an extraordinary strength the elves possessed.  
  
"You fey creature!" he howled. "Why did you do that for??"  
  
The elf just smiled again, standing with his arms crossed, his face a perfect mask of serenity, although his eyes glimmered mischievously.  
  
"Well, you never seem to remember to bath and wash yourself. I just thought that now is the time, we've been here in Lotlórien for some days and yet you hadn't bothered to clean yourself. Now that you are fully healed I thought that I should give you a hand".  
  
Aragorn could not suppress his laughter.  
  
"Then you better join me."  
  
"I will "the elf said, enjoying the hungry looks from the human as he slowly undressed himself, the soft, warm air against his skin making him aroused.  
  
When he dove into the water, the man´s powerful arms immediately captured him.  
  
"Legolas, you drive me crazy" he mumbled between clenched teeth, voice thick with desire before he licked at the tip of the elf's pointed ear, well knowing that this was a very sensitive spot for his kind. He felt Legolas sigh at the touch, just before the archer said:  
  
"You are very impatient, I thought that we going to take a nice, *long* swim first."  
  
And then the "fey creature" released himself from the man and swam off in the other direction, soon to be followed by the very frustrated human. However, when he had calmed down a little, he realized that he indeed liked feeling of the crystal-clear water washing against his body, leaving him with a lingering sense of refreshment.  
  
Some time later the elf swam back to him again, laying his hands on his shoulders as he pressed his lips firmly against the ranger´s, leaning in to him, allowing him to feel every inch of his body. He stoked the well muscled chest before he grasped the man´s hardening length under the water, gently beginning to stoke him up and down with his nimble fingers.  
  
"Ahh....are you planning to tease me once again ? I am not sure that I can take it anymore, I need you so much"  
  
"Enough, then "the archer answered, continuing his skilled ministrations- "let's go and find some place more discreet."  
  
They found a secluded glen nearby the lake, where they quickly laid down and renewed the previous night's passions, leaving their clothes by the shore. It was in every bit as wonderful as earlier, their feelings growing stronger with every single touch under the trees of Lotlórien.  
  
Afterwards, they rested in each other's arms, Aragorn stroking Legolas silky, golden hair that was spread across the man's chest. It was a perfect moment of peace for them both; a moment where no evil in the world existed at all, everything was just simple and beautiful.  
  
"A part of me wishes that we could stay like this, here in Lotlórien" the man, in a way hating to break the comfortable silence, but he also a great need to voice his thoughts. "That we didn't need to continue this terrible quest."  
  
The elf lay silent for a while, before he answered:  
  
"I see darkness ahead, but now the trees are whispering about the beauty that still remains."  
  
Aragorn looked at the wonderful creature beside him, like all elves he sometimes talked in riddles and it was no meaning to ask for an explanation, it would likely make it even more confusing. Their peaceful dozing continued until Legolas suddenly rose:  
  
"I must fetch our clothes".  
  
Then he was gone in a blink of an eye. The man sighed; he knew that it was useless to beg for an explanation, when the elf returned with their garments.  
  
Legolas kneeled by the lake, rinsing his nose from a small steam of blood that poured out. The bleeding was less than the last time, but the pain just as intense, dimming his vision, making him stagger almost blindly through the trees.  
  
When he was ready, he went back to the glen where Aragorn still remained, now in a sitting position with his arms wrapped around his legs, his chin resting on his knees.  
  
"Aragorn, we cannot linger here" he said, his voice somewhat strained. He gave the man his clothes.  
  
"Why, - such a hurry all of a sudden? Did you sense anything dangerous?"  
  
"There are many different perils that make the world a hard place" was the only answer, but the man could see evident traces of pain in the elf´s features. It worried him, but he did not want to answer, he merely dressed himself slowly, looking at Legolas as the elf did the same.  
  
Much to Aragorn´s distress Legolas did not spend the following evening in the company of the fellowship. This disturbed him so much, that he even went searching for the elf. After a long time he found him and Galadriel deep in the wood, sitting with their foreheads together, talking with voices too low for Aragorn´s human ears. He was very curious of what they discussed, both seemed troubled and serious, although he did not reveal himself. Instead he went back to the others, buried in thoughts.  
  
During the night Aragorn was woken by a golden shadow who slid in to his bedroll and kissed him softly. He returned it eagerly. He fell asleep, his passion spent only to wake up in the morning finding that Legolas was gone.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The days in Lotlórien passed swiftly; all too soon the moment for departure was there. Everybody in the fellowship was sad about this and wished to stay, everybody except Boromir who was eager to be on his way again. Even Gimli regretted this; since he had become very fond of lady Galadriel.  
  
As they set out in the boats Aragorn wondered when he and Legolas would be able to touch again, right now this seemed so far away.  
  
TBC.  
  
( I honestly don´t know where this chapter came from, I had not planned to write it like this at all. I guess I thought that this was needed, as a contrast to the forthcoming dark ones I plan to write. For those who wonders about Legolas condition; I will reveal all about it in the forthcoming chapters, so please keep on read & review and you will find out. Lol. Lilimalinda) 


	11. Friendship

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You are wonderful!  
  
Legolas19:You´re still reviewing every chapter, thank you!  
  
Vania Hespkins: You don´t have to be sorry about your English, you´re free to review in Spanish if you´ll like.  
  
Eowyn: Glad that you liked it.  
  
Kiki: Thank you!  
  
Isildwen: You´re intrigued? Well, about Legolas, I ´m not sure what to make of this just yet.  
  
Katie: I´m so happy that you like my story!  
  
ForsakenOn3: I hope that you don´t get disappointed of this chapter. At the moment I have not decided what to do about Legolas, how bad his condition will be.  
  
Leggyloverthefirst: here´s the next chapter, at last!  
  
Legoveil: Your review made me very happy; I want you to know that. Glad that you like the plot as well. As for the tenterhooks.. hang on! I´d love more reviews from you!  
  
Tmelange: Welcome back! And a great thanks for reviewing four chapters at one time! Concerning Arwen: I just love to mess things up!  
  
All I want is leggs: I´m also addicted to some certain slash fics:anyway, here´s the next update!  
  
Disclaimer: I don´t know anything, no matter how much I wish I did!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Friendship  
  
Legolas carefully scanned the surroundings while the fellowship traveled in the boat the elves of Lotlórien had given them. At the same time he was talking to Gimli with whom he was sharing it. They talked about the gifts they had been given, and the dwarf told him he had asked for a strand of Galadriel´s hair. Legolas could only smile at that remark.  
  
Then he looked at the boat where Aragorn sat. They had not had one single moment alone since they had left Lotlórien, no time to talk, much less to touch. In a way it made it easier, for both of them, since they did not have to concentrate on to not reveal too much for the others. Aragorn had slept peacefully since the departure from the wood, so the elf had got rid of the pain in his head and the bleeding, at least for a while. It was a greater relief than he wished to admit to himself, although he longed to be alone with Aragorn, at least for a short while. This wish was stronger than anything else, more important than any pain and forthcoming agony. He had asked Galadriel for help, even though he knew there was none.  
  
"I would do anything, but what happens to you is beyond my power. I can only make it easier for you to bear with the ache, but heal you I can´t –and you know that when you made your choice."  
  
And as he sat here now, in this moment, he felt stronger, knowing that at least part of it were her doing.  
  
Aragorn, on his behalf, also yearned for the elf. Right now their embraces in Lotlórien felt more or less surreal, like they all had been some wonderful dreams that happened in another world. Not being able to be near Legolas had made him remember Arwen, who had almost completely been wiped from his memory, while they remained in the wood. He felt bad about being unfaithful to her, but still he could not regret anything that had happened between him and the archer. He loved her, but it was nothing compared to his feelings for the Mirkwood prince. Feelings that sometimes threatened to consume his entire being. Never had he felt such joy, such exquisite pleasure as in the elf´s arms. It eased the burden of his destiny; it made him stronger and it helped to concentrate on the task that lay ahead them.  
  
As he looked over to Legolas´ boat he met the midnight blue gaze of the elf, and realized that he was watching him as well. Their gazes locked for an instant, speaking about devotion and love. Looking into those beautiful elven eyes made the man believe himself to manage any effort to come. The elf apparently knew what he was thinking, smiling as he turned his attention to something the dwarf said.  
  
".....I saw you two one time, in Lotlórien. I don´t quite understand, but I don´t mind."  
  
Legolas flinched at Gimli´s words. The dwarf seemed embarrassed, and kept his back turned at the elf.  
  
"What did you say?" he asked, though he had heard perfectly well. "Well, I was not spying or something, I just couldn´t sleep one night, so I went for a walk and then I saw you and Aragorn by the waterfall...."his voice trailed off.  
  
When the elf did not answer, the dwarf continued:  
  
"It´s none of my business, I just wanted you to know. It seems fairer. And I won´t tell the others even though I know that they wonder about you and Aragorn and your strange "friendship"...that is not mere friendship ...have you been lovers for a long time?" Then he continued:  
  
"I am sorry , I am in no position to ask that question, please bear with my rudeness."  
  
He still had his back turned against Legolas, but the elf knew that the dwarf was blushing.  
  
"No offense taken, my friend. We were not lovers before we came to Lotlórien."  
  
Gimli turned around, to look at the archer.  
  
"Strange are the ways of the elves. Would his lady not mind at all?"  
  
A brief flicker of anguish and guilt showed on the elf´s perfect features. He lowered his gaze.  
  
"She would mind" he said so low that the dwarf almost did not hear. "She _would_."

"Gimli knows about us, he saw us that last night-at the waterfall" Legolas told Aragorn as they went forward, scouting along the shore, while the others remained at the boats.  
  
The ranger stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"He did? Neither you nor I heard anything."  
  
Legolas laid a hand on the man´s shoulder.  
  
"He informed me that he didn´t mind, though he was apparently confused. Dallying with your own gender is not common among the dwarves either, if it happens at all ".  
  
Aragorn turned around, grabbing the elf by the waist, drawing him so close their lips almost met.  
  
"We are not dallying! This is something much more!! "he growled before he kissed the archer with a fervent intensity. Legolas leaned in to the kiss, opening his mouth, meeting the tongue of the man with a sudden bolt of desire running through him.  
  
'Oh, but we are' he thought. 'We must be'.  
  
"I missed you so much" the man breathed. "It has been torture not being able to hold you".  
  
He could not help but smile.  
  
"Aragorn" he said "how many days have passed since we left Lotlórien? And we did not sleep at all the last night."  
  
"It matters not. It´s you who make this trip endurable" the ranger said in a voice thick with need. He began to tear at the elf´s clothes.  
  
"We don´t have much time" the archer said, grabbing the man by the wrists." We must scout as well..." he kneeled down and started to undo the man´s breeches "we can´t get completely lost in this, right now."  
  
Then he quickly swallowed the man´s throbbing flesh. Aragorn moaned and tangled his hands in the elf´s hair, totally helpless under the skillful operations. Unable to stand by himself, he leaned against a tree.  
  
"I almost get jealous when I dwell about where you may have acquired that talent "he said afterwards, after he had gained enough composure to speak.  
  
Much to the man´s surprise Legolas laughed, despite the pain in the back of his head.  
  
"Do you want to discuss just for how many years I have lived? And how I have spent them-besides my practicing my skill at war?"  
  
Aragorn shrugged.  
  
"Never mind" he said. "Now it is your turn."  
  
"It is not necessary...."  
  
"Oh, yes, it is."  
  
About how the quest proceeded, how Boromir got entranced by the ring and tried to take it from Frodo which eventually led to his death, how Merry and Pippon were taken by the uruk-hai ,how Frodo and Sam set off to Mordor has all been told by a much more clever hand than mine. Then you also know that Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli chose to pursue the creatures, intent on saving Merry and Pippin, right after they had given Boromir a proper farewell. This was the breaking of the fellowship.  
  
After three days of constant running the dwarf have had enough and insisted that they should rest for the night. Aragorn was reluctant at first, but when both Gimli and Legolas insisted, he gave up, feeling somewhat relieved despite everything. They found a nearby stream where they set camp, drank and ate some lembas, all three of them grim and silent.  
  
The dark was soon upon them. Legolas took the first watch, finding this most suitable, seeing how worn out his two companions was. He noticed a slightly disappointed look on the ranger´s face at this arrangement. He could not help giving him a smug smile, but inside him he was worried, the man´s affection for him was apparently much too deep to be wholesome. Continuing like this, there was likely to be a disaster in the end and, as if it was not enough the elf knew that he was not able to resist him, any time at all.  
  
"I think you love me just a little too much, my human" he said to himself, right out in the open air. "As I love you, you will be the death of me after all".  
  
He sighed and looked over to the place where Gimli and Aragorn laid sleeping peacefully, despite the circumstances. This clearly proved how tired they really were, and how much they trusted him. He was tired also, at least by elven standards, but Gimli had promised him that he would take over the watch the last hours before dawn. The elf relaxed, scanning the surroundings and listened to the sounds of the earth around them.  
  
A couple of hours before dawn he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder. It was the dwarf that ordered him to get his rest.  
  
Legolas nodded, rose and went over to the sleeping form of Aragorn, where he soon laid down, right beside him. He resisted the urge to touch him, not wishing to disturb his slumber, which, for once, was peaceful. It did not take long, although, before the man drew him close, wrapping his arms around him, not saying a word. The elf smiled, the human was obviously still asleep, but had reacted to his presence anyway.  
  
Legolas let his mind wander, thinking of his home, Mirkwood, without all the horrors that dwelled there. Soon he was asleep in the elven way.  
  
Just before dawn he was wakened by the ranger´s urgent kiss.  
  
"What's wrong, laddie? Are you hurt?"  
  
The dwarf´s concerned words startled the elf, who was washing away the blood, that, as usual, was steaming from his nose when he woke. He blinked, trying to focus on an answer, despite the pain in the back of his head.  
  
"Not exactly" he said, trying to sound calm, but could not hold back a small tremble in his voice. He did not look at Gimli.  
  
"Not exactly? What's that supposed to mean? You´re bleeding! "the dwarf persisted.  
  
"It will soon stop. Please, leave me alone, and don´t worry, I will be fine."  
  
"I´m not leaving before you tell me what´s going on".  
  
Legolas sighed. He had heard about the stubbornness of the dwarves and had already found out that Gimli indeed did the expression justice. The elf raised himself slowly, still trying to block the out pain, in which he only succeeded partly.  
  
"Well, then..." he said. "I don´t know how to explain this to you, since I am not completely sure myself. This happens to me when ..uhm.. after I´ve been with Aragorn. It is connected with the healing abilities I have inherited from my mother."  
  
"What exactly is it that's happening? "Gimli asked, somewhat confused by the elf´s incoherent explanation.  
  
"I feel a searing pain in my head after I have changed Aragorn´s nightmares. Lately it has become worse and I have started to bleed from my nose. What is strange though is, that as soon as the pain has passed, I feel fine with no symptoms left, no lingering weakness or anything else" he tried to sound confident, but, considering the look on the dwarf´s face he realized that he was not doing very well.  
  
"It sounds serious nonetheless, bleeding from your nose, like you´re ill ,considering you are an elf- and they are not likely to catch any diseases."  
  
"I´m not ill, you can be sure of that".  
  
"Then, what do you mean you are..." the dwarf´s eyes narrowed slightly. "Or what do you say...are you dying?" There was no jest in his voice, just genuine care.  
  
The elf bowed his head and did not meet his eyes, stunned at how insightful his fellowship companion was.  
  
"I don´t know, Gimli. I honestly don´t know."  
  
"But it is a possibility! You are very strange; I have no words for it, actually. Is there nothing anyone can do?"  
  
"I doubt it, at least not in Middle-Earth. Galadriel told me so, a long time ago. No one can tell for sure what will happen, or if there is a cure for this ...condition."  
  
"Does Aragorn know this? He is the cause, after all."  
  
"He is not! I have chosen this all by myself, to help him endure this quest, to make him stronger."  
  
"While it destroys you. Aragorn would never allow this, so apparently he doesn't know. What will happen when he finds out, do you think?"  
  
"He must not know!" The elf´s words sounded almost like a plea, and Gimli could see what resembled desperation in his eyes. "Don´t you tell him, don´t you dare!"  
  
The dwarf stared at him with disbelief.  
  
"But I really think that he has the right to know what you sacrifice for him. He would hate you, should he find out anyway, somehow, are you aware of that?!"  
  
Legolas closed his eyes for a moment.  
  
"That is a risk I have to take" he whispered. Then he looked at Gimli again. "Respect my choice, friend. I appreciate your concern, but please do not interfere in this."  
  
"Just as long as you don´t push things to far" the dwarf said. "Both you and Aragorn are my companions, you know."  
  
With those words he trotted back to the camp, leaving Legolas alone with his thoughts.  
  
"Yes, Gimli "he said, somewhat surprised. "You are my friend."  
  
TBC.  
  
(I have some problems with the ratings, so please help: should I change it to R? Lilimalinda) 


	12. The path of feelings

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything, no matter how much I wish did!  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you are wonderful!  
  
Forsakenon3:I am happy that you think my fic is wonderful. Think I am drabbling at the moment myself though, going nowhere. Anyway, I still enjoy writing it, so I hope you will continue to review and not loose your patience.  
  
Legolas19:Well, here´s the chapter, hmm..  
  
Emme1:Your review made me laugh, it was funny, thank you...and by the way ..stay tuned..  
  
Isildwen:Glad that you think my story is interesting, hope you will continue to think so.  
  
Bradleigh: Thank you, I am glad that you like my way of messing up AL:s relationship. And I am always happy to see you reviewing.  
  
Tmelange: You will have to worry a little bit longer...  
  
Legoviel: Another review that made me happy. Thanks for the advice, I will not change the rating for the moment. I hope to hear from you again!  
  
Kiki:Thank you, I ´m trying!  
  
Aura: thank you for being so attentive. The document manger of ff,net erased the lines I put in to show I was jumping ahead a bit. Sorry about that. Anyway, Im glad you love my story! I really would like to update more often, but I have a real life to run, no matter how much I wish I could write more sometimes.  
  
Nímin:WELCOME BACK! I have missed you! I hate your computer...well, anyway I´m sooo happy to get your review! And thanks for your advice concerning the rating, I will not change it.Now I will feed you for a while.LOL.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The path of feelings  
  
In the Fangorn forest the three companions met Gandalf, who was changed from the grey, to the white. They were amazed but very relieved; suddenly everything seemed so much easier, although they were well aware of the efforts that were waiting for them, and the small chance of success.  
  
The wizard told them they had to go to Rohan, to king Theoden, who wass under the spell of Saruman. They rode off, Legolas riding with Gimli behind him on the horse. During the ride Legolas noticed that Gandalf sometimes looked at him with concern. The elf wondered what he was thinking, what he saw, because just as often his gaze went over to Aragorn and at these moments his expression went even more troubled.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas could not stop themselves from seeking each other´s eyes from time to time, and their glances spoke of the feelings they harbored for each other, as clear as if they had shouted them out for everyone to hear. The elf suddenly felt a wave of despair running through him, he was well aware that this had gone completely out of hand and developed in to something far beyond their control.  
  
"Was it really this you intended, Galadriel?" he whispered to himself as he drove Hasufell on. But he knew that she had been right about one thing; both he and Aragorn was more focused on their task, despite their growing feelings, despite the loss of Boromir, the breaking of the fellowship, the worry for Frodo and the elf´s continuing attacks of pain and bleeding.  
  
"Do you expect an answer from her? Or do you just prefer to talk to anyone except me, no matter how far away they are?"  
  
Legolas laughed, he knew that the dwarf was joking. Since their talk at the steam they had not uttered another word of the subject, but he elf knew that Gimli did a lot of thinking around it. Much to Aragorn´s apparent confuse but also slight amusement, the dwarf had adopted an almost protective attitude towards the elf.

At Edoras Gandalf freed Theoden from Sarumans curse, bringing the king back to his senses. The evil wizard´s disciple Worm- tongue was banished and they, especially Aragorn , made the acquaintance of Eowyn, the lady of Rohan. After the funeral of Theodred , Theodens son, Gandalf went away on Shadow-fax to get help from Eomer and the rohirrim.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn had barely any time at all for themselves, the human spent a lot of time with the king and Eowyn, while the elf and the dwarf investigated Edoras. Much to their own surprise they enjoyed each other´s company quite much, as much as they could considering the circumstances and the growing threat from Isengard. Due to this threat Theoden decided that they should leave for Helm´s deep, a decision Aragorn did not approve with.  
  
In the meantime Legolas watched Aragorn´s interactions with Eowyn with a hint of grief, on her behalf. The ranger treated her nice, talked to her and, to the elf, it was obvious that the maiden of Rohan interpreted that for something else.  
  
"She fancies you, be careful," he told Aragorn in elvish while they were standing in the corridor outside the elfs and the dwarf´s sleeping quarters.  
  
"She has not seen many men that are not from Rohan, and she has been feeling trapped, I guess that´s why she finds me interesting "the man answered.  
  
"Don't underestimate her feelings...and your charm, for that matter."  
  
Aragorn smiled and tenderly brushed a finger against the curve of Legolas´ lips.  
  
"You flatten me," he said softly." However, I must go and see the king although I wish that we could go inside your room and be alone for a while, Eowyn may be nice but you are all that I want."  
  
The archer began to protest, but the human silenced him with a kiss that was intended to be gentle, but instead became almost forceful and passionate. They clung to each other, for a short time they were both lost in the meeting of tongues and lips, before they parted.  
  
"It´s dangerous to loose control like this" Legolas said." We should be more careful, now go on with your doings, I will go and fetch Gimli, wherever he is. We will come to the hall of Meduseld."  
  
The elf turned and walked in the opposite direction, trying hard to block out the stubborn pain in the back of his head.  
  
"Is that a common way of greeting among the –so called- fair folk?" a voice smirked behind Legolas. He turned to see six rough-looking men, moving around him as he looked. He could read malice in their eyes and appearances, but also something else. The elf shrugged, not wishing to dwell on it or analyze it further.  
  
"The greeting ceremonies of the elves are hardly something that hold your interest," he said, trying not to sound too arrogant, the situation was threatening.  
  
The leader, the one who had addressed him, a dirty man with a neglected red beard, stepped closer to him, trying to cup his chin. Legolas flinched backwards, disgusted by both the touch and the man's bad breath.  
  
"You are right about the habits of the elves" he began, but at the elf´s sudden movement he continued: "So.... men from Rohan are not good enough for you, you prefer the ranger from north ". He leaned in closer. "Well, him it is hard to blame, you are so tempting and more fair than any of our women...you could tempt one to do just the same unnatural things as the rang..."  
  
Legolas, who struck him hard in the face with his fist, so hard that his nose broke and blood started to pour out like a fountain as he fell on the floor with a loud crash, interrupted him. For an elf one man was no match to handle, but now Legolas was attacked by the other five at one time, and that proved to be more of a challenge.  
  
"What's going on here?"  
  
Because of his keen elven hearing Legolas immediately recognized the lady of Rohan´s voice, but in the tumult he was the only one who heard it. It made him fight even harder and he brought two of the men down as he managed to pull out the knives he always carried on himself. The glimpse of the steel made the last three to give up and seeing the king´s niece, they ran away, dragging their nearly unconscious leader with them.  
  
After they had left, she stepped forward, looking anxiously at Legolas. His hair was a tangled mess and his clothes in disorder, but as it seemed, whole.  
  
"What happened? Did they assault you? "she asked.  
  
"Well, they tried, but they did not succeed, neither to assault nor injure me. I´m just a little bruised, that´s all". Who were they?"  
  
"Some of the disciples of Worm-Tongue that unfortunately not were banned together with him. Now, let me look at you ...."  
  
Just in the same instant they heard fast steps approach. Soon Aragorn, king Theoden and some of the king´s guards came into view.  
  
"What was all this noise about? "Theoden called. At the same time Aragorn ran towards Legolas, laying a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"What has happened, my friend?" he asked, looking apprehensively at the elf, with an immense flood of love in his light-blue eyes.  
  
"Those men tried to attack me" he said, not wishing to explain the reason, at least not in front of the others. "I'm not injured, I think they got worse off than me" with these words he attempted a brief smile, but it didn´t wipe out the concern in the rangers face.  
  
"You know how they are, uncle" Eowyn said. "They were trying to molest him, I heard them."  
  
"WHAT?" Aragorn howled.  
  
"It´s definitely not an excuse for what they did, but most of the men here have never seen an elf before" Theoden said." And your companion is beautiful beyond compare; even among the elves I have seen. I will these brutes hunt down and severely punished for what they were trying to do."  
  
The king looked at Legolas who stood with his arms crossed, not saying a word. The assault had shaken him more than he wished to show. Aragorn followed his gaze and said:  
  
"I know you will do what you can. We must part soon, but I wish to speak to my friend alone for a while first." Theoden nodded.  
  
"That is the least we could do, although a small compensation."  
  
Both he, Eowyn and the guards were surprised to see that instead of going to the elf´s room, the man took the archer to the chambers he had been given.  
  
As soon as Aragorn had closed and locked the door, the elf began to tremble, still not uttering a word. The ranger took him in his arms and guided him to the narrow bed where they sat down, the human leaning against the wall with Legolas in his arms. They sat like that for a long time, completely silent, just enjoying the nearness of one another. From time to time Aragorn ran his fingers through the elf´s golden hair and kissed him on the forehead as he caressed his back. When he looked down at the archer he saw that he had closed his eyes, a look of despair on his face as he leaned into the human´s touch. Aragorn softly touched the elf´s lips with his own.  
  
"Legolas"he said in his most tender voice.  
  
The archer opened his eyes and looked up in the ranger´s lovingly face.  
  
"They saw us kissing which made them draw their own conclusions" he said, his first words since they had entered Aragorn´s room.  
  
"That they could have their own way with you...oh, Legolas I´m so sorry...."  
  
"That is not what ails me "the elf whispered. "I already know elves are temptations to many men, especially if they have not seen one before. The problem is how they reacted to seeing us together, they so well embodies how humans look at liaisons as ours. This will be an even greater complication to you than expected."  
  
"Perhaps, but it is a complication I want. Don´t think that I will let you go so easily."  
  
A look of unspeakable sadness crossed over the elf´s face at those words.  
  
"That is not a choice you can make, Aragorn" he said, turned and started to fix his braids, not wanting to show the single tear that spilled down his cheek." I will stand by your side until this task is finished, after that you belong to another."  
  
The ranger laid a hand on the archer's shoulder, forcing him to turn around.  
  
"Something has to be done about that" he said "for my heart belongs only to you, as it always has and always will. You know that, don´t you?"  
  
Legolas nodded.  
  
"I know, but it´s not making it any easier. Our hearts has chosen a path that can only cause grief in the end. However, we have lingered much longer than we should, it´s time to get going".  
  
The man just nodded, currently not having enough strength to speak.  
  
They headed for the hall of Meduseld, both feeling quite miserable. On their way they met Gimli who was very upset, having heard about the assault. He went silent, which were very unusual, when he saw the grim looks on their faces.

(At Rivendell)  
  
"He´s drifting from me, father" Arwen said as she stood gazing out in the air.  
  
"The quest brings his mind a lot to dwell upon, my daughter" Elrond said, from where he sat behind her in a chair.  
  
"You know of what I speak. His heart is turning in another direction, away, far away". She sobbed. Elrond rose and came over, to stand by her side.  
  
"A part of his heart has always belonged to the prince of Mirkwood. Now more than just a part has chosen this path. That was a risk that was taken when they went away with the fellowship. But know this, my child: the archer´s love will make him strong, stronger than he would have been otherwise."  
  
"I know that already, and I know Legolas´ noble soul."  
  
Elrond looked at her in silence for a moment, then he started to talk about the Undying Lands, that she should take the ship to Valinor, as also Aragorn had asked her to do.

On their way to Helm´s Deep Legolas took the lead as usual, running far ahead to scout the surroundings, while the others remained behind, talking and having a rather nice time. He enjoyed the solitude, having been around men for so long. He had always needed time for himself, not being able to it made him weary so this felt good even if it was only for scanning.  
  
And soon enough, he saw the warg-riders. He quickly shot an arrow before he yelled at he others.  
  
They managed to slay the beasts and the orcs that were riding them. It nevertheless ended in disaster since Aragorn tumbled off a cliff, bringing a beast with him.  
  
Legolas found the pendant of the Evenstar at the edge. He slowly picked it up, terror in his heart.  
  
As they rode back he suddenly realized something, with a clarity that shone above everything else.  
  
"He´s alive" he told Gimli , who sat behind him on the horse as usual.  
  
"What, crazy elf? Has your grief driven you mad?"  
  
"No, he´s alive. If he had been dead I would have felt it." The elf stared out in the open air, like he was searching for something. "Alive, but unconscious".  
  
The dwarf muttered something under his breath, and then he said:  
  
"You make me worried, lad. I know you loved him, but...."  
  
"That´s wrong. I _love _him" the elf corrected him. In a way he found it ironic, being so easy to tell Gimli that he loved Aragorn, although he had never uttered those words to the man himself.  
  
He heard a sigh behind his back.  
  
"Well, you apparently need some rest, I will make sure you get some."  
  
Legolas did not protest, the dwarf´s words suited his plans just fine.  
  
Therefore, when they reached Helm´s Deep, Legolas was given a small chamber giving him the opportunity to be alone for a while. Theoden had immediately granted the dwarf´s request, moved by the look he had seen in the elf's face when they were standing at the edge of the cliff.  
  
As soon as Gimli had left him alone, he laid down on the bed and closed his eyes, emptying his psyche from all other thoughts as he reached out in search for Aragorn. After a long time he found him, the rangers´s mind still dazed and barely conscious. The man was seemingly floating in water.  
  
"Now, my beloved" he whispered "come back, let your dreams wake you up". He clutched the pendant in his hand so hard that it hurt, sending Aragorn images of Arwen , to stimulate his memories of her. Doing so made his heart almost break, but he still felt it more suitable, the best thing to do, wishing to hinder the love between himself and Aragorn to plunge in to even further depths.  
  
_There is someone whose light shines even brighter to me_. _A light that glimmers_ _above all others._ _Legolas, where_ _are_ _you_?  
  
It was Aragorn´s voice. Legolas eyes popped open in surprise, but he had no time to dwell on what this meant since a white lightning of pain blocked all coherent thoughts from his mind. He had restrain himself from screaming when blood started to pour out from his nose and he also felt the metallic taste of blood filling his mouth.  
  
"Not this as well" he gasped as he drifted away into an alluring darkness.  
  
TBC.


	13. War and tenderness

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything, no matter how much I wish I did!  
  
Thank´s to everyone who reviewed!  
  
Legolas19: Thanks again for being such a faithful reviewer!  
  
Spanishgodess86: Glad that you like my story. About what´s wrong with Legolas, hang on, you´ll see!  
  
MichelleCUroius: Interesting reflections, men are weak sometimes....  
  
Legoviel: As always, your reviews brighten my day and give me confidence, happy you liked it, I had some problems with it. Waiting impatiently for your next review. Lol.  
  
Bradleigh: glad that you decided to wait, Aragorn will find out in time.  
  
Nímin: my dear friend, you have no idea how happy I am that you're sticking to the screen. And you are satisfied with the way it goes, that´s even better. And about what I am doing ...well, I am evil, but there are limits I guess (or is it? ) Anyway, I am longing for your next review! Bye for now, love!  
  
Forsakenon3: your review really cheered me up, it´s your opinion that counts. Glad you´re still finding my story suspenseful and me a gifted writer...THANK YOU! Your comments are very important to me. I´m waiting eagerly to know what you think of this chapter as well. Lol.  
  
All I want is Leggs: Well, here´s the update...and so happy to know that this story is your favourite, Thank you!  
  
Tmelange: Glad that you liked it.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
War and tenderness  
  
A terrified Gimli who shook him violently brought Legolas back to consciousness. The elf was immediately reminded of the blazing pain in the back of his head, which lingered even though the bleeding had subsided as usual. He blinked, trying hard to focus his gaze on his companion's form.  
  
"You must stop this, you´re crazier than Saruman himself! Mad elf, what am I going to do with you?" the dwarf howled.  
  
"I´m feeling better, I brought Aragorn back".  
  
Gimli stared at him, that Legolas still was in pain was obvious and something was changed with the elf. He was even more pale than usual and seemed also more ethereal, although his dark blue eyes shone brighter than before. This did not lessen his beauty, rather the opposite, he just seemed more surreal.  
  
"Strange elven magic" he muttered under his breath. "Brought Aragorn back- ha!" he continued in a louder tone." And when he eventually returns, (if he does), do you think he will be overjoyed that you are spending your time doing your best to kill yourself in the most hilarious way one can imagine?"  
  
The elf could not hold back a weak smile.  
  
"I know what you are trying to do Gimli, but it is not going to work" he said. "And I will recover; remember we "strange elves" are sturdier than we look!" To prove his point he sat up, which he managed to do with a large amount of sheer will. He felt so dizzy his vision dimmed for a second. He slowly put aside a blanket, which he had been holding when he fainted, a blanket that had changed from a dull grey colour to a crimson red. At the sight of it the dwarf´s eyes widened.  
  
"And just how long will it take until you not are going to do that anymore?" he asked again. And you are still not telling Aragorn?"  
  
Gimli looked at his elven friend, his eyebrows wrinkled. Sometimes he was fascinated himself by his concern for this creature, the strangest one he had ever met- and an elf no less. That was one of the few good things about this whole quest, the unexpected friendships with persons he most likely never have met, given other circumstances.  
  
"And how long before everything will change, Legolas?" he said again when the elf did not answer, desperate to make the archer understand. "If Aragorn returns, as you say he will, what will happen the day when you won´t recover anymore? When you wi..I mean, despite the fact that you are an elf, you can´t cope with everything. Elves can die, if not of old age, they still can..."  
  
At those words Legolas stopped washing himself with the water from a bowl that Gimli had brought. He slowly raised his gaze and looked the dwarf straight in the eye.  
  
"What about you, Gimli, what would you have done, have you been in my place? What would you have done given my choice? Being able to help the one that you cherish most in the world, even if it involved danger for yourself? What do you think Aragorn would have done?" his tone was pleading; revealing a small amount of the despair the elf was feeling.  
  
The dwarf lowered his head, he knew that he was defeated, and had nothing more to say.  
  
"I will leave you alone until you are finished" he said quietly.  
  
Legolas let out a sigh after the dwarf had closed the door. However it was not from relief, instead the grip of anguish around his heart tightened and one single tear spilled down his cheek. He turned his face to the window in the room and let a gentle breeze sweep over him, the soft touch feeling almost like a lover´s caress.  
  
"To love like this you should be happy, but love and despair are like the two sides of a hand" he whispered to himself, not sure where the words came from.

* * *

Just a couple of hours later, as Legolas had foretold, Aragorn arrived at Helms Deep, a bit battered and bruised, but alive nonetheless. He was deeply distressed , having seen the armies of Isengard on his way, their impressive number of Uruk-Hai, all ready to fight, as was the only purpose they had been bred in to the world.  
  
On returning he was greeted by a delighted Gimli and somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered where Legolas was. Before he returned to consciousness he had seen images of Arwen, but it was thoughts of the blond elf alone that had given him the strength to get back. He had also felt that the archer had been there, somehow.  
  
He saw him just before he was about to go into the main hall to talk to king Theoden. It made him stop dead in his tracks. The mere sight of the subject for his longing felt soothing.  
  
"You´re late" Legolas said, with a hint of mischief in his voice, eyes shining. Then he continued:" You look terrible".  
  
Then the ranger felt that something was pressed in to his palm. When he looked down and opened his hand he saw that it was the pendant of the Evenstar. It felt odd, strange; he had not even noticed that he had dropped it.  
  
He looked at the elf again and put his hand on his shoulder, squeezing it lightly while he gathered all his strength of will to resist the urge to kiss the archer. Legolas apparently knew what he was thinking, his eyes sparkling and his smile fey. And, despite his urgent matters to the king the ranger sensed that something was different about his lover.  
  
Nobody of them noticed that Eowyn watched them, the happiness in her face first showed on hearing Aragorn's voice changed to an expression of slight confuse. There was something about the man and the elf that she could not put her finger on, something passed between them that she did not quite understand. That they were close friends she had noticed at an early point, but now when they were standing there, to them nothing else seemed to exist than each other. Then when the moment was gone, Aragorn turned and left. The elf looked at her with a thoughtful glance before he also was gone.  
  
As he went, Legolas reflected on the Lady´s gaze, she was wondering, he knew that, although he was certain the true nature of their relationship didn´t cross her mind. The elf also realized that her infatuation with Aragorn ran deeper than he had first suspected.

* * *

The prince of Mirkwood looked up in the sky, the sense of weariness would not leave, and war was hanging in the air. He suspected that this was going to be a very long night.  
  
During the following hours everyone in Helm´s Deep prepared themselves for the forthcoming battle. That is, preparing the best way they could, considering their lack of both weapons and skilled warriors. Legolas felt more and more miserable, a sense that every effort was in vain. It was not like him at all, but the fear he saw in the eyes of the people of Rohan was nagging at him.  
  
He told Aragorn , which only made things even worse, with the ranger declaring that he should die like one of them. Legolas intended to follow him, but was stopped by Gimli.  
  
"You´re saying out loud what he thinks, and that makes him feel worse, especially because he feels about you the way he does" the dwarf said.  
  
Legolas looked at him with a glint of surprise. "You are very wise sometimes, dwarf" he said.  
  
"You elves are not the only ones that carries wisdom" Gimli replied with a smirk, but the elf could tell by the look on his face that the dwarf was proud of the comment. "Make peace with him when you can, I will not have you both killed just because of the stubbornness and foolish pride that you both posses in such a large amount".  
  
"Forgive me. I was wrong to despair" Legolas said to Aragorn, when he had the chance.  
  
"There is nothing to forgive" the man answered, with a relieved smile on his lips. He gently squeezed the elf´s shoulder and intended to kiss him when they were interrupted by a careful "hrumph" from Gimli who was trying a chain-mail.  
  
"It´s a bit tight around the waist" he said.

* * *

(A while later)  
  
"That is no orc-horn" Legolas said, amazed.  
  
And it was not. From Lórien came Haldir with a great number of elven warriors. They were sent by Galadriel and Elrond to honour the alliance between elves and men. Their help was very welcomed.  
  
"You still have a grip on her" Haldir told Legolas when they were on their way towards the walls.  
  
The younger elf sighed.  
  
"Do you always think in such terms? You have a one-track mind" he said." Galadriel has always cared for the world".  
  
"That is true indeed, but she has always cared for you, as well. I wondered if she would have been so quick to send the best warriors of Lotlórien, had you not been involved."  
  
"This is stupid, and you know it, Haldir" Legolas said, somewhat irritated. "Let´s not talk about his anymore."  
  
The march-warden just nodded and took a closer look at the archer.  
  
"Is there something amiss, lovely one? I can sense that something is wearing you down and despair is hovering in those pretty eyes. Why is that so? I understand it has something to do with the human you love, but he should not let you suffer so."  
  
Legolas never answered him.

* * *

To everyone fighting in the battle it felt like a night without end. They fought for many hours, no respite in sight.  
  
When Legolas had run out of arrows, he wielded his long-bladed knife, slaying orcs all around him, streams of tainted black blood washing over him. However, he barely noticed it, the only thing that existed was to fight, and to kill. He did not know for how long this battle had lasted, it could have been minutes; hours, days or years-it did not matter.  
  
He let out a cry of despair when he saw Haldir fall before his inner sight. Aragorn was there. He had no time to dwell on it, though, as he soon was surrounded by uruk-hai once again.  
  
A short time later they retreated inside the walls. There inside, was the first time Legolas truly saw that Aragorn was changing, becoming more regal when he asked Theoden to ride out with him.  
  
It was a miracle. They had not only survived, they had even won the battle, Gandalf returning just in the right instant with Eomer and the rohirrim. The trees from Fangorn forest had also done their part, seeking revenge on the beasts that had slain so many of their relatives. Legolas was amazed; he had never thought he would see something like that.  
  
He and Aragorn had not shared one single moment alone since Edoras. They had only muttered some encouraging words to each other during the fighting, secret words of love. Much to Legolas complete astonishment Aragorn had drawn him close and kissed him just before they had ridden out to meet their enemies, in that moment when everything seemed lost. The kiss had been swift, but hard, clearly showing the stunned viewers that it certainly not was a brotherly gesture between friends. Aragorn had tasted the copper of blood, but to the elf it was perhaps the sweetest kiss they had ever shared, proving the true courage of the man he loved. Now standing outside alone while the men, the wizard and the dwarf remained inside celebrating; he smiled while his thoughts dwelled on it. It lifted his spirits somewhat, his sorrow for Haldir and the other elves that had fallen during the battle laid like a tight rope around his heart.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the archer Aragorn moved around the banquet hall looking for him. The man felt weary of the company of the others, longing for some privacy with his elf. He also was tired of Eowyn´s insistent attention; it made him uncomfortable, but still he had not done anything about it.  
  
"Where´s Legolas?" he asked Gimli, who was sitting at a table drinking beer and eating.  
  
The dwarf snorted, but he spoke fondly:  
  
"What do you think? He can´t stand being here and socializing, so he´s outside, staring at his beloved stars. I suppose they give better answers than we do...."  
  
The human smiled.  
  
"I can see you really like him. Anyway, thank you."  
  
And he found him there, right outside as Gimli had told him, staring at the sky with a serene expression on his face. At first the ranger thought that the elf had not noticed him, but then he heard him say:  
  
"Aragorn. Did you wish for fresh air?".  
  
He was startled at the fey tone in the elf´s voice; he had thought that the sorrow was heavier on the archer, so heavy that he wasn´t in the mood for mockery.  
  
He walked towards him.  
  
"I was looking for you. I need you... and you...I think we need each other at a moment like this" he said, catching some strands of golden hair that was blowing in the wind and slowly stroked them, admiring the silken quality.  
  
Legolas looked at him, eyes sparkling in the moonlight. Despite this Aragorn noticed that his lover was even paler than usual, but thought that it was as a result of the death of his friend.  
  
"Yes, but we need each other too much, Aragorn and you know it," he said, stroking his cheek." It always comes down to this, but we do".  
  
The man sighed.  
  
"You chose such wonderful occasions to talk about this," he said ironically as he leaned into the elf´s touch." I don´t know whether it is true or not, but right now" a brief flicker of pain showed on the human´s face-"I just want to wipe out the remembrance of war from us both, just for a little while."  
  
The elf looked at him thoughtfully. He had changed, indeed, even talking in a different way. Less of the ranger and more of the king showed in him.  
  
"That is what we should do, then," Legolas said, feeling a short glimpse of anguish at the thought of the inevitable pain that came afterwards, but it was soon replaced by the rising desire.  
  
They kissed slowly, pushing their tongues in each other´s mouths and wrapping them around each other.  
  
"We will go to my room" Aragorn said when they parted for air-"since you are sharing yours."  
  
He laid his arms around the elf´s shoulder as they hurried inside. They carefully avoided the banquet hall where the people, judged by the still ongoing singing and laughing, still were celebrating. Despite their efforts, near Aragorn´s room, they ran into Eowyn.  
  
"There you are!" she said to the man with a quizzical look at Legolas, who still had the human´s arm wrapped around his shoulders.  
  
"My lady" Aragorn said, clearly disturbed, as he reluctantly removed his arm.  
  
"I noticed that you had left, all of a sudden "she answered matter of factly, "I just wanted to check that everything is well with you".  
  
"I´m fine", he tried not to sound too irritated, even though that was exactly what he felt.  
  
"I will go and get some water" Legolas said, taking a chance to be free from the slightly embarrassing situation.  
  
"Some_ water_?" Aragorn asked incredulously.  
  
The elf did not answer; he was gone in the blink of an eye, leaving the man to deal with Eowyn by himself.

* * *

(A short time later)  
  
"It´s kind of strange they don´t provide the doors with locks here" Aragorn said as he closed the door to his quarters, having finally managed to get away from Eowyn. He looked at the wonderful creature that was sitting on the narrow bed, stripped to the waist.  
  
"I supposed it´s a matter of some kind of security" Legolas shrugged." I´m sure anyone will knock first" he added with a fey smile. Now, alone with Aragorn at last, everything felt fine.  
  
"I suppose so" the man answered, looking at the elf with evident lust in his eyes. "Did you get your water?" he continued as he approached the bed.  
  
"I never thought that I would have to say it, but sometimes you speak too much" the archer said, raising himself slightly and dragging the man down in the bed towards him.  
  
Then they were all over each other, tearing their clothes off like they were in a hurry, all the time kissing eagerly, like they haven´t touched for years. Aragorn caressed the elf´s silken skin, but Legolas was the one that had gained the advantage.  
  
"Please, Legolas, I need to feel you inside me" the man breathed.  
  
"Yes, my beloved" he answered tenderly, taking some healing oil that Aragorn had left beside the bed earlier that day.  
  
Afterwards they rested in each other´s arms, talking for a long time while they were gently stroking and caressing one another. At moments like this, everything seemed perfect, all traces of war and evil being washed away. Much to Legolas´ surprise the familiar pain and bleeding did not start until he had fallen asleep in Aragorn´s arms. As usual he was wakened by it.  
  
Enwyn knew that was she was doing was highly inappropriate, but she could not stop wondering about the man she had fallen in love with and his relation to the beautiful male elf. There was more than met the eye, they appeared so close, almost like...but she could not finish that thought in her mind.

* * *

Slowly, as quiet and careful she could manage she gently pushed the door to Aragorn´s room open. In the pale moonlight she could discern the naked, sleeping form of the man, the sheets loosely wrapped around his waist, the whole bed in a complete mess. On the bedside the elf sat, holding a cloth against his face, before him on the small table a bowl of water. He was completely naked as well.  
  
She was certain she had not made a sound, but the elf suddenly turned his head towards the door, removing the cloth. She did not how much he saw, but the look on his face bore a mark of...possession.  
  
She backed away quickly and fled.  
  
TBC.... 


	14. Revelations

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything, no matter how much I wish I did!  
  
Thanks for the reviews( except one).  
  
Legolas19: Finally, an update...  
  
Kiki. And darker yet...  
  
Tmelange: Eowyn will have to.  
  
Bradleigh: A tragedy, well, youll see..  
  
Forsakenon3: I´m so happy you liked this chapter as well, looking forward to your next review.  
  
Legoviel: You brighten my day, as always. I would run as well, anyway, that scene was inspired by a photomanip I saw of AL and Eowyn on another site. By the way, I like your penname. Hope to hear from you soon.  
  
Nímin: My dear friend, I love your reviews ....well, I am cruel sometimes, but trust me on this account: I love Legolas..Am so happy you like my Gimli, I have always found him to be a great companion. Here´s the next chapter, for you ...Lol. Lilimalinda  
  
Stefen: Thank you, tank you, wonderful to know that you like it, hope you will continue to do so.  
  
Goldensong: Thank for your kind comments, I am especially satisfied that you like the plot. Here´s the update.  
  
Zara:Sorry , that you took you time to deliver this unnecessary information, I won´t comment it further. By the way, I have seen to many moons to be called a young girl. I won´t say anything more on this matter, nor will I change anything in my concept of the sexscenes  
  
A/N: I´m feeling blocked at the moment, I´m not sure how to go on from here, but I´m hoping I will be able to update at the end of next week. On request from some of my friends Im currently rewriting this story for a NC- 17-rating for another site, I also have another idea that just won´t leave my head.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Revelations  
  
Gandalf was troubled. Eowyn was not the only one that had seen Aragorn and Legolas together the night before. In the wizard´s case, it had happened by sheer coincidence; he had been looking for the man and had gone out on the balcony where he had seen the man and the elf intertwined, in a way that could not be mistaken. He had suspected that their relation ran deeper than friendship, but having this revealed still worried him, since he could see the complications that it undoubtedly would bring. He did not doubt these two loved each other, but that just made it worse. However, the major problem was not the affair, that he didn´t regard as his business at all, it could even be prove to be an advantage, at least on Aragorn´s account. And that was, he stated, his greatest concern in this matter; the effect this relationship had on Legolas.  
  
He slowly approached the elf who was sitting on a bench, golden hair blowing in the wind, his legs drawn up to his chest, his arms around them, seemingly scanning the surroundings, but the wizard suspected that he was deep in thought...and pain? Gandalf sighed, this was not going to be easy, and he knew the pride of the elves so well.  
  
Legolas lifted his gaze when Gandalf approached him. He was paler than usual, which proved to the wizard his assumption was right. He made an avoiding gesture when the elf made a move to rise and greet him in the formal way.  
  
"Never mind, Legolas" he said, "remain seated, I can see that you are pained."  
  
The archer cast him a thoughtful glance.  
  
"Did you wish to talk to me, Mitrandir?" he asked.  
  
The wizard nodded.  
  
"Is it about me and Aragorn? I guess that you know about us, I have seen it in your eyes when you look upon us together."  
  
Before giving his answer, Gandalf sat down beside him.  
  
"I know about it, it´s hard not to see it if one knows you, that´s true, none of you haven´t bothered to be overly discreet about it, either. It is, however, nothing that I should stick my nose into. I want to talk about you."  
  
"Me?" Legolas asked, surprised. He had not expected this.  
  
"Yes. You are in pain and you are fading".  
  
The elf turned away his eyes.  
  
"I´m not fading" he said, his voice barely more than a whisper. "This is something different-or as I have begun to realize lately-something more drastic".  
  
"Yes, it brings you down, -and fast at that, though I suppose your physical strength remains intact. Your mind- healing powers must be much stronger than I had suspected."  
  
"My healing powers...I don´t know much about them, really, I haven´t been able to explore them; although using them always have given me this pain. It´s just that lately it has been getting worse."  
  
"You mean you are bleeding?"  
  
When the wizard saw the astonished look on Legolas´ face, he continued:  
  
"I know some about the special healing powers of the vanyar, they were developed in Valinor and never meant for Middle-Earth-that´s why using them means so much suffering for you. That´s why you damage yourself, you hurt yourself just as much you heal the one you chosen to help. Anyway, if you´re also bleeding already, well, that proves how great your abilities really are."  
  
The elf nodded.  
  
"I guess that proves my suspicions, then. It´s just that it not only happens when I try to heal Aragorn., it also occurs when... we have been intimate."  
  
Gandalf raised an eyebrow.  
  
"It does? That's probably because you never have learned how to control it. And it certainly also shows how badly injured you are. Your strength is remarkable, my friend, I wish I could help you, not only for your own sake, but also for Aragorn´s."  
  
Legolas closed his eyes.  
  
"When this is over, should we not fail, we will have to go separate ways; nothing will remain here for me. Aragorn will marry Arwen, as it must be, for the future of Middle-Earth. The elves are leaving, but Arwen will stay, she has forsaken her immortality."  
  
"Your sacrifice is none lesser than hers, Legolas."  
  
"What advice do you give then, Mitrandir?"  
  
"To be honest, I am at a loss for this, but I had to talk to you since I have a foreboding that, in the end you are the one that can keep the darkness from Aragorn´s heart, being the strongest light for him."  
  
"There is no darkness in him!"  
  
"No, not at this moment, but if he should face the possibility of losing you, of you dying, then maybe dark powers could take a hold of his heart. Are you even aware, despite your wisdom, how much he really loves you? Do you understand how much your love means to him? It is you above everything that is making him a king!"  
  
Legolas just shook his head, this conversation reminding him all too much of the one he had had with Galadriel in Lotlórien, for what seemed like an eternity before, in another life.  
  
"Do you think we could ever be accepted in the world of men, even if things were different?"  
  
"I know no answer to that question, just let your love exist and be aware of the dangers, love always resides near despair-and you are sacrificing yourself for someone who does not want anything more than to live with you."  
  
"Do not say it."  
  
"Yet it is the truth, and you are the best one to understand it since you feel the same. That's why you offer your life. Dwell on my words and be strong, you have all my support."  
  
With this last statement the wizard turned and walked away. The elf felt his spirit lifted somewhat, even though he was not sure just what the true meaning of Gandalf´s words were.  
  
A short time later he heard someone approach once again and when he turned he saw his lover walk towards him. He rose quickly, smiling. The man smiled back, soon noticing the elf´s mood was lighter, which pleased him much.  
  
"We must get going" he said softly, gently touching the archer´s hand.  
  
Legolas nodded.

* * *

Legolas had told Aragorn in the morning when the man woke about Eowyn spying on them, but none of them had done anything about it afterwards.  
  
"Did you think she found what she was looking for?" Aragorn had asked him.  
  
"Yes, but certainly not what she wished for" the elf had answered. After that they had not talked about the subject any further, but both of them had found the maiden of Rohan staring at them from time to time, a look of bewilderment, but also guilt, on her face.  
  
The first and only time she ever mentioned it all was when Aragorn told her she loved a dream.  
  
"And you "she burst out before she could stop herself, "who sleep with your elven, male companion."  
  
His face betrayed no emotion, just a brief flicker of sadness in his eyes passing so fast, she afterwards wondered whether she had imagined it or not.  
  
"I would have thought you would have found it unbecoming admit you were sneaking upon us, but apparently not. But then again, we have something in common you and I, after all" his voice compassionate rather than bitter.  
  
"What do you mean?" she said, fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall.  
  
"We both want someone we really can´t have". Then he turned and went off, leading his horse as he headed for the Path of the Dead. Eowyn stared after him, slightly shocked, not until now did she realize the fact that Aragorn truly loved the archer, but when she thought about it now, it was obvious.

* * *

Gimli and Legolas had insisted on following him. He had protested first, but not very heartfelt, since their nearness made the perilous trip almost endurable. He knew that by making this journey to defeat the armies of Mordor, he was accepting his fate as the future king. That is, _if_ they did succeed, their odds were more than bad, to say the least.  
  
He looked at his two companions, riding together on the same horse beside him. He was satisfied with the elf´s and the dwarf´s growing friendship, although still a bit surprised. His glance locked at the archer, at his golden hair blowing in the wind, in these crude surroundings he seemed almost like a being from another world, his ethereal appearance so unreal. He was worried for the elf as well, Legolas was suffering, refusing to share his burden, even trying to hide it, but the man remembered all too well when the archer´s eyes had been full of laughter and song. Now, there still was love, but more so of pain. Legolas was obviously unaware of how much Aragorn actually had figured out about his torment. The human had not mentioned it solely because he wished that the elf would confide in him eventually. He was, however, not surprised that Legolas had not done so, that only confirmed his worst suspicions.  
  
(Some hours later)  
  
They were setting camp for the night, they would reach their goal early tomorrow, but none of them wished to travel during nighttime. Gimli looked at the human and the elf, they did not spoke much to each other, at least not with words, but they showed each other a care and concern that was touching in some odd way. Their hands would meet, as out of coincidence, their eyes would linger at each other, they way they were checking out on each other...  
  
The dwarf sighed.  
  
"Well, I understand" he said so abruptly that both the others startled stopped what they were doing and turned their gazes to him. "I will keep watch over there, leaving you two alone, it´s evident that you need this".  
  
Both Aragorn and Legolas protested, but Gimli just winked them off.  
  
"It´s fine with me" he said, "to be honest it would feel good to be alone for a while."  
  
Before any of them have had any chance to say anything further, he went away in the surrounding bushes, muttering to himself.  
  
"Poor Gimli" Legolas said." I hope he´s not feeling like the fifth wheel all too much."  
  
Aragorn, who was sitting on a stone, holding his sword, could not hold back a laugh.  
  
"You know" he said, "the way you always joking and talking make me almost feel like said wheel. Anyway, I´m happy that you seem get along so well, that he makes you smile; you rarely do that nowadays, my beloved".  
  
"These are hard times, my hope, the darkness is all too near us all" the elf answered, an impenetrable expression on his face. Then he turned to gaze away in the distance.  
  
Then man hesitated a moment before his next words:  
  
"When were you planning to tell me, Legolas?"  
  
The archer whimpered his whole body tensing. It took a long time before he replied, and when he eventually did, his voice was almost too low to hear:  
  
"I was hoping I not would have to." Then he went over to the human so fast he did not see him moving. He leaned down beside him, still not meeting his gaze: "Just exactly how much have you figured out?"  
  
Aragorn caught a strand of golden hair that was blowing in the wind and began running his fingers along it.  
  
"I´m not sure" he said. "I know that you are in pain sometimes, that you are bleeding and that´s why I´m never allowed waking up with you beside me. Lately you have seen more affected; becoming paler, surreal, like you´re diminishing. It worries me beyond belief. Just how bad is it?"  
  
Legolas hesitated, for a moment considering the possibility of denial, but then he realized that he owed his lover a decent explanation.  
  
"I don´t know precisely how bad it is, only that it´s serious indeed."  
  
"Then...you mean...you could be...."The future king could not bring himself to utter the last words.  
  
The elf nodded and now he looked him straight in the eyes.  
  
"Yes, Aragorn" he said "and that´s the reason I wished to hide it from you, although it was obviously in vain. I did not want to make your burden heavier."  
  
"So you bore this alone...the possibility that you could be dying and all the physical pain...I just wish you could have shared it with me..."  
  
He drew Legolas close, so that the elf´s head rested on his chest.  
  
"Do not shut me out anymore. You own my soul. I want you beside me, I can´t loose you."  
  
The elf smiled sadly.  
  
"Don´t think about it right now, you have to concentrate on your task, my king." He looked at the sword the man had laid down on the ground. "I will not leave your side, now I have nothing more to hide, you know enough. One day soon, we will have to face the fact about this dream, but now is not the day.... or the time." He lifted his head and kissed the man´s lips softly.  
  
Aragorn thought that perhaps he should protest, but he could not form any coherent thoughts, feeling totally numb inside. He realized that the reason for that numbness was to keep his defenses up, to hinder himself from falling in to utter despair when he dwelled on the consequences of this revelation. His lover was right; he had to focus on the present and not on his feelings, much less linger on thoughts concerning the future.  
  
In what almost seemed like desperation, he returned the kiss and when he felt Legolas tense against him, he did not know what to do.  
  
"This is so hard" he said," my touch brings you pain, maybe I should leave you alone, we can just sit here like this and be near each other".  
  
"Well" Legolas answered, suddenly smiling mischievously "that would not only make me disappointed, but Gimli as well. I think he would prefer we make better use of our time together."  
  
"I do not want to hurt you, further."  
  
"The future king surely talks too much. Now be quiet and kiss me again."  
  
Satisfied at seeing the elf regain some of his lighthearted spirit, the human soon granted the request.  
  
As he had promised, Legolas stayed when the ache started and the blood started to steam from his nose.  
  
"Elbereth" Aragorn whispered, totally horrified at what he saw. It was worse than he had ever imagined; too see the unspeakable pain on the elf´s beautiful face, and to be able to do nothing. He only held the archer close, not caring if the blood was smeared out on his chest while he tried to soothe him with random kisses on the forehead.  
  
"Is it always like this?" he said when the elf relaxed a bit against him. The human took a cloth to clean off the blood, that had stilled somewhat, on Legolas´face.  
  
The elf blinked, still feeling quite a large amount of pain, but the nearness of his beloved made it more endurable than it had ever been.  
  
"Yes, almost." He sat up." Thank you for staying with me, it really means a lot."  
  
Aragorn stroked his cheek, letting his fingers trace the curve of the elf´s shoulders. "I love you so much" he whispered again. "How could Ive done anything else? My only regret is that I did not confront you earlier, and that I allowed you to follow me on this road."  
  
"You could not have stopped me, you know that. This is not making it worse in any way, I have all my physical strength left, this condition does not making me weaker, strange as it is."  
  
´Yet´ Aragorn thought, but he did not voice it.  
  
"We will have to part soon enough anyway, if we see this through to the end, whether we succeed or not" the elf continued. When he saw the devastated look on the man´s face he continued: "Even if it will leave my heart in despair."  
  
The man made a sound as if to protest but went quiet. He did not wish to understand it, but he knew the archer was all too right. None of them could linger on these thoughts too long though, they hade to put their minds on their mission, otherwise everything would be lost.  
  
After those words both of them sat silent for a long time, before they started to dress themselves. They were ready just before Gimli came back. The dwarf did not say anything until they were on their horses again.  
  
"I am glad Aragorn figured everything out, now you can go on from here".  
  
´Go on, to where?´ Legolas thought . Their time together was running out, and it made him feel like he bled more from inside than he had ever done from the healing. Looking at the mortal, he knew he felt the same thing.  
  
TBC. Please review! 


	15. Hearts in despair

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything, no matter how much I wish I did!!  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I´m so happy that I got so many!  
  
Michelle Curious: here you´ll see what they both will go through.  
  
Legolas19: Here´s the requested update.  
  
Luna Lovegood:I will tell when it´s finished.  
  
Tmelange: glad you liked it.  
  
Bradleigh: They´re naive? Well, anyway. So glad I have you captured.  
  
Katie: See A/N.  
  
Stefen: It makes me happy you like it, but this is even sadder still.........  
  
Nímin: Thank you, sweetie! I love you. This was especially important to me since I had some serious problems with that chapter. Hope you´ll like this as well. Concerning the other ideas, I will try to finish this first. See you!  
  
Coldfrost: Glad you like the storyline.  
  
Kiki:See A/N.  
  
Forsaken on3:I let Aragorn figure it out, since I would find him ignorant t´not to notice...so maybe he is a brilliant observer...indeed. About the prospect of killing Legolas, well, that would be cruel wouldn´t it? I´m hoping I'm not scaring you off.  
  
Goldensong: thank you!  
  
Isildwen: So glad you like my Gimli, I´m fond of him too.  
  
A/N : I can understand that you are worried about the ending. Well, I´m surely not going to reveal it, only that I want it to be unexpected and unique. I can add that I dont like ends in disaster. Lol. Lilimalinda.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Hearts in despair  
  
Although Legolas had told him that his physical strength remained intact Aragorn have had some uncertainties about it, he just couldn´t believe it, after seeing what his beloved had been through. However, all those doubts crumbled to dust when he saw the archer fight the mumakil all by himself on the Pelenor fields. He fought with same amazing grace and swiftness as always, never lacking in attention the least. He had immediately reacted to the warning Aragorn shouted at him when the monster approached, and began his successful work, which ended with a frustrated Gimli shouting:  
  
"That still only counts as one!"  
  
In truth, Aragorn hadn´t been given much opportunity to watch his lover, he was more than occupied fighting the creatures around him, but he felt Legolas´ presence all the time. This was soothing as well encouraging, and then he knew that the elf was not injured. He had not much time to dwell on this fact either, but he suspected the fey creature had done something while they were in the ship.  
  
He had gone over to him as he stood at the rail, looking out over the water, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissed his neck. Aragorn had turned around and then the elf had brought their foreheads together, whispering something that the human could not hear.  
  
"What are you doing, Legolas? Something that injures you further?"  
  
He could not help it, being so worried. He was relieved when the elf shook his head, knowing well that the archer was incapable of lying; he could just hide things sometimes.  
  
"No. You will find out. Now I just want to do some kissing for a while."  
  
"Here??"  
  
"No, we can jump in the water if you´ll like, but that does seem a bit unnecessary, doesn´t it? Of course there are ghosts all around, but I doubt they care about what we´re doing and the poor dwarf....he´s used to us by now, he told me himself...."  
  
Aragorn smiled, after he had revealed to Legolas what he knew, and he had witnessed the elf´s bleeding, the archer´s spirits had been clearly lifted, although he still seemed pale and transparent. He bent forward, pressed his open lips toward the elf´s and was soon rewarded with a wet tongue sliding into his mouth. He usually was not much for showing his affection so clearly, but he guessed this was not exactly public. Then he allowed himself to be lost for some short precious moments, solely concentrating on the being in his arms, on the yielding, humid lips and the smooth warmth of his mouth. They only parted for air, and that for a brief second before they went on with their kissing, practically devouring each other. There was no evident desire, all was brought about by the love and deep affection they felt for each other. They didn´t stop until Gimli told them they were almost there.  
  
He called them "ignorant love-birds", but there were laughter in his eyes when he said it.  
  
Aragorn looked at the elf, who returned his gaze with a smile on his swollen lips, a smile that made the man feel that he could, without a doubt, go through all this. Better yet, the elf did not seem to be in pain.

* * *

Outside the black gates of Mordor, where they had gone to help Frodo by distracting the Eye, Aragorn experienced something strange. He heard Sauron´s voice, as he felt the evil look grazing him:  
  
"Aragorn! Elessar!"  
  
Then he felt, for a short second, like he was engulfed in a darkness that was devouring him. His innermost reaches felt invaded by a biting cold that almost reached his heart. The feeling soon passed, but a lingering whip of darkness remained in the back of his mind.  
  
And they were loosing, all of them knew it, they were still fighting, but it became more and more evident that they had no chance of winning, that everything soon would be lost. While all this was happening, the man and the elf was aware of each other all the time, feeling what the other felt. When Aragorn almost was crushed under the troll, he felt Legolas fighting his way towards him, silently shouting his name, while he wildly slew orcs around him.  
  
"Hold on Aragorn, please my love, hold on, don´t give up, I..."  
  
All of a sudden the ground started to tremble below, deep cracks swallowing their enemies opened as the Eye began to shatter and vanish. It was obvious what had happened; Frodo had succeeded in his mission to destroy the ring. Their enemies disappeared in the huge abyss that opened at their feet. It took some time for them to realize that the victory was theirs; the men of the West had won the war against the dark Lord, with help from a hobbit and his brave friend.  
  
As they rode back towards Gondor, Aragorns and Legolas´ eyes had met only once, the consequences of what had happened falling down on them and what this meant to their relationship. Otherwise, they had ridden in silence, regardless of the cheering around them, their faces grim and stern, despite their relief that the war was over.

* * *

They barely saw each other during the following hours; much less did they get a chance to be alone or to talk. Aragorn was occupied with the matters that befell a soon- to- be king, leaving him hardly no time for anything else. Legolas took the chance to be alone and rest, noticing, now when everything was over, just how tired he actually was. He knew a party of elves, from Mirkwood as well as from Rivendell and Lotlórien would arrive any day soon. He was looking forward to meet his kin again, especially his sister, although it also worried him; she above all others would see what had befallen him. He also spent some time with Gimli, discussing the journey they were planning to make, to the Glittering caves and other places, the elf also wanted to show the dwarf his home. They rarely approached the subject of Legolas´ relationship, much because the elf´s refusal to talk about it.  
  
"We will leave after the coronation" he said.  
  
"Have you told Aragorn about our plans?"  
  
The archer raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I haven´t talked to him the last days, but he knows about our traveling plans, but not the date. Don´t worry, I will inform him when I get the chance."  
  
"Are you deliberately avoiding him?"  
  
Legolas could not suppress a small laughter.  
  
"Yes, sort of" he said, "but he has been busy indeed."  
  
The dwarf stared at him intensely:  
  
"How do you feel? You seem almost relaxed, strange enough. I mean your situation isn´t enviable."  
  
"I guess not, but I feel some sort of resigned peace, that the ring has been destroyed, although- my love life, that´s another matter, but I do not wish to discuss it"- he turned his head away-"it is too painful, Gimli".  
  
The dwarf sighed.  
  
"Wicked elf" he said fondly.

* * *

The first chance Aragorn and Legolas got to talk to each other after the victory was when they were going to see Frodo, after they had been informed that he had woken up. The uniting of the remaining members of the fellowship had been very warm, making all of them happy.  
  
"Would you like to take a ride with me in the forest?" Aragorn asked the elf afterwards and he not could help but laugh when he heard the unintended double meaning of his words. Nodding, Legolas seemed to understand.  
  
"Yes" was his only answer.  
  
They rode off in silence, although both of them enjoyed being alone, the reality of their situation kept their moods down. Aragorn felt a strange ache in his chest, caused by a darkness that had been luring in the back of his mind for a while; sometimes it bore him down so much he felt like he was not even able to stand. The light of the creature on the horse beside him, however, made it better, just by his mere presence. It could not stop the tightness it his throat, although.  
  
Legolas, on the other side, was despairing, he knew this was bound to happen, but it felt worse than he could ever have imagined. He closed his eyes for a moment, but he still could not prevent the tears that were beginning to fall. When he looked at the human he realized that he was crying as well.  
  
"We better stop here" he said, when they had reached a secluded glen. The man just nodded, dismounting his horse at the same time as the elf.  
  
"I can´t stand this" the man said then, his voice barely more than a muffled sob." I can´t even think the thought about having to live without you."  
  
The elf drew him close, wrapping his arms around him, kissing away his tears, as they were mixed with his own."I love you, Aragorn" he said.  
  
The man stiffed and opened his eyes that he had closed when the archer had started to kiss him.  
  
"You have never uttered those words to me before, Legolas" he answered, his voice trembling.  
  
"No, but nothing is more true" the archer smiled tenderly. "And you have known it for quite some time." He stroked the man´s wet cheeks, tracing the tears with his long fingers. "One day I will be a beautiful memory to you, a memory where you can get strength."  
  
The human grabbed the elf´s wrist.  
  
"I want you beside me" he said fiercely "and if that´s not possible, I just can´t stand the possibility that you are not in this world. It would be easier to know that you were. But still, my one and only true love, why do you not even want to give it a try?"  
  
Legolas stared at him in utter disbelief. He could not believe what he had just heard, and though it worried him that perhaps Aragorn was delusional, still a small part of him was happy somewhere deep inside, that the man felt so strong that he said it.  
  
"If not for all the obvious reasons, I would never be your secret lover, hiding in the background, behind closed doors. That would truly ruin the beauty and purity of our feelings; it will taint and destroy our love." His voice was mellow and pleading, trying hard to put it right so that the human not would misinterpret him. The elf let his tears fall freely when he talked. When he saw the devastated look on his beloved's face, his voice broke.  
  
"I am dying, Aragorn, I don´t know how much time I have left...and you are going to live, as the hope of man-kind, as their king."  
  
The human did not answer, currently speechless. He knew the elf was right, but it hurt so much he wanted to scream, the lingering, hurtful darkness in the back of his mind threatening to overwhelm him. He let go of the wrist he was still holding in a tight grip and turned away.  
  
Legolas closed his eyes; this was even more painful than he would have thought it should me. He had known this moment would come, and yet he felt like his heart was ripping to pieces.  
  
When Aragorn talked again, he did not say what the elf had expected to hear:  
  
"Is there no way to heal you? There must be something, you can´t just vanish like this."  
  
He still had his back turned against the elf. Legolas laid a hand on his shoulder:  
  
"Not that I know of....and not even Galadriel and Gandalf has a clue...what am I to do..."  
  
The man turned abruptly and took the elf in his arms, holding him so hard that it almost hurt.  
  
"I know, Legolas. I just don´t know how to live without you, everything seems so dull and grey when I think about it."  
  
"You are strong and you will find a way "the elf replied in the same mellow voice. And you will have the Evenstar by your side to comfort you, he thought, but those words he did not say."Let us not waste more time, this may be our last chance to be together" he continued.  
  
"What do you mean?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Gimli and I will leave after your coronation tomorrow; I think that is the best for us both."  
  
The only answer he got was a muffled sob as the man buried his face in the elf´s shoulder. He did not protest, even though he wanted to; knowing full well that his lover was right, as a king he had so many duties to attend to; at first the coronation tomorrow. He did not any more distraction than necessary. To be honest, he really didn´t have time for this encounter either. He lifted his head and started to kiss Legolas fervently, in desperation.  
  
"This can´t be the last time, it can´t be...." he mumbled between the kisses. His blond lover did not answer; he merely started to unbutton the human´s red tunic and dropped it on the ground.  
  
"I brought some blankets" Legolas said.  
  
Despite all his misery, Aragorn could not help but smile." You had plans" he said.  
  
Their lovemaking was as sweet as ever, with a touch more slow and desperate than usual. From time to time both of them cried, letting their tears fall freely, kissing them away from each other´s cheeks. Legolas´ bleeding was worse than ever, with streams from both his nose and his mouth, but the pain he barely felt at all. The despair in his heart was much worse, blocking the other out. Aragorn tended to him, wiping the blood away and holding him close as the man silently wept, under these moments not saying a word.  
  
The sun had already begun to set, when they rose and dressed themselves. None of them wished to, but Aragorn had some preparations to be made concerning his coronation that could not be delayed further.  
  
Just before they had reached the castle, the man turned to the elf:  
  
"I will be busy for a couple of hours, but then.....although I have to rise early tomorrow."  
  
The archer nodded.  
  
"I will sneak in to your room" he said, and he was almost-only almost- smiling.  
  
When the man went on his duties, his heart felt so heavy and black it was an effort even to breathe.

* * *

The sun had not begun to rise when Legolas woke. Or rather, was awakened by a sudden urge to get up. He gently freed himself from the sleeping form of Aragorn, careful not wake him and rose from the bed. After he had dressed himself he went away and down in to the courtyard, it felt like he was summoned there.  
  
A lone figure stood there, waiting for him. He was flabbergasted to see who it was.  
  
"You?" was all he could say.  
  
"Legolas" Arwen answered.  
  
TBC.  
  
. 


	16. Fragments

**Thanks, as always to everyone who reviewed!  
  
Legolas19:here´s the requested update.  
**  
**Bradleigh: I like cliffhangers, as you have noticed. Thank you for finding my writing powerful!  
  
Stefen: No, I´m just a sucker for angst...  
  
Forsakenon3: So happy that you still are here. This chapter you may find confusing, but I´m very interested in what you get out of it.  
**  
**Isildwen: thank you, here´s the continuation...and ending (sort of.)  
  
Kiki: Nice to know that my story touches you.  
  
Blue: thank you for taking your time to give me some good advice. The first chapters of my NC17- version of this story is being betaed at the moment, so I agree with you. About the rating: well, the next version will not be put up here on ff-net, but I´m not sure if I am allowed to link to adult sites here.  
  
Katie: Thank you very much!  
  
Peace38: you need a happy ending? Hmm**...  
  
**A´/N: I guess this chapter may be a bit confusing and incoherent, but it is partly meant to. I am very eager to see what you make out of this, of what really is happening.here...and I will write an epilogue for you where I explain it, I promise. Then you can decide for your selves whether it´s a happy ending or not. I feel that it is time to put an end to this story and go on with my other ideas.  
**  
**Chapter 16: Fragments  
  
**"Why have you summoned me here?" Legolas asked.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you, it felt necessary concerning the circumstances," Arwen said softly, although her tone was a bit hesitant.  
  
Legolas crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall to steady himself, eyes narrowing slightly.  
  
"I guess you´re referring to the fact I was in bed together with your betrothed," he said, slightly ironic. It was not like him to use such a voice, but both the physical pain and the fierce ache in his heart wore him down. "I´m not apologizing for it, it´s no use" he said more gently-"but I am truly sorry for the pain it must cause you."  
  
Arwen´s face showed nothing but compassion and sadness- not even traces of jealousy or bitterness. She radiated the same calm she almost often did.  
  
"It would bring great sorrow to anyone stepping between two who shares such a love" she answered. "I would not do that were it not for the fact that you are dying; which grieves us all; but most the one that we both love."  
  
"You see a lot of things, Evenstar, since you already know it. And Aragon is suffering indeed, but I have felt a darkness in him that cannot be explained just by the loss of me. It makes him loose his will and it scares me, he needs to linger here."  
  
She looked thoughtful for a moment, like she tried to figure out what the archer meant.  
  
"A darkness? "I understand his entire being is consumed with grief, at his moment; such is his bond to you. But you are to referring something different, other than that."  
  
Legolas nodded.  
  
"Something has befallen him and it may have to do with our separation; but not entirely so. It is almost like he has been captured by an evil power that´s eating at him...well, I don´t know how exactly, but I´m sure about it. And because of the whole situation, he is responsive to it."  
  
"These are very disturbing news, and not at all what I had expected to hear when I called for you. But if what you say is true, he may succumb to this obscurity when you leave; it´s a dilemma because I understand that you feel like you must go. Then again, I really think that your separation is the only reason for it– he feels like his true light is leaving him. Such is the love he feels for you."  
  
The archer closed his eyes for a moment.  
  
"I must....but I also think he will be happy to see you again, despite his feelings for me. Deep inside I think he realizes that we can never be and that you are what is best for him".  
  
Arwen went forward and stroked his pale cheek. He caught her hand and brought it away gently, but firmly although he still held it in a tight grip. She gasped at the force of it, it almost hurt and was very unlike the calm elf she once knew.  
  
"Do not ask me to stay, Arwen, even I have limits to what I can handle. I think I have deserved some peace of mind and that I can never have in his presence," he continued.  
  
"I won´t, but you must set him free" she said seriously.  
  
"Time will do so and time will hide his love for me. Bitter is the brew, for the three of us. Yet you and he will remain. Excuse me, my lady, now I wish to be alone". He let go of her hand, suddenly seeming tired.  
  
Arwen bowed her head and when Legolas had left she turned away and cried, for the cruel turns of fate. The fate that made three hearts bleed, including her own, in such a way.

* * *

Legolas had been right about the fact that Arwen´s presence at the coronation ceremony made Aragorn pleased, he was astonished, sure as he had been that she had taken the ship to Valinor. Instead she had remained here in Middle-Earth, for his sake, and had given up her immortality. Caught by her good charm he had even kissed her on the mouth, surprising himself. Then he tried not to dwell on the fact that he had not felt anything special in doing so, rather the opposite; it made him miss the lips of another elf even more, lips that he not was supposed to taste anymore. The thought almost made him stumble; the plaguing darkness inside him once again rising to the surface. It tore him, like claws gripping for his soul; the picture suddenly became vivid before his eyes, and he could almost see them before his eyes. He let out a painful sigh, not realizing that he had stopped dead in his tracks, standing immobile for a short moment.  
  
When he woke up he saw that both Arwen and Legolas stared at him, their faces showing both fear and concern. He was fairly sure that the other attending elves had noticed as well. What is happening to me? he thought as the proceedings of the coronation continued. However, he did not experience any more attacks of the darkness that day.  
  
As soon as it was over, Legolas begged Gimli that they should leave.  
  
"I thought that you wanted to meet your kin first, after all you haven´t seen them in a long time" the dwarf said.  
  
"Yes, but we will visit my family in Mirkwood later, I think you understand why I don´t wish to remain here. I know Aragorn agrees; it´s just plain torture for the both of us."  
  
"Well, I at least thought that you were going to greet your sister" a melodious, singing voice said behind them. No one had heard her approach.  
  
Legolas turned around and to Gimli´s delight he saw a genuine smile in his friends face,for what it seemed, ages.  
  
"Silmarien! " Their embrace was heartfelt, and then Legolas introduced her to Gimli.  
  
They talked about everything for a while, but suddenly the dwarf said:  
  
"Maybe you can talk your little brother in to not leaving so abruptly."  
  
Silmarien smiled and looked at Legolas.  
  
"I was coming to that "she said , "but since you´ve mentioned it, I may as well say it: I know what is happening to you, Legolas. "Her voice was serious when she continued: "I came here to bid you to stay for three days more".  
  
Her brother looked at her with complete astonishment.  
  
"Here? Why do you ask for this? What good will it do?" he asked in a strained tone.  
  
Silmarien took his hands.  
  
"Because it may be the solution to your problem" she answered calmly. "Remember that I am a healer, my brother. I cannot heal you, but I have searched for and found the one who can, so you have to linger here and wait."  
  
"You have actually succeeded in finding someone who is able to cure me? How did you..."  
  
Silmarien interrupted him.  
  
"I have, but I don´t know in what way, I cannot say anything more".  
  
Gimli smiled.  
  
"Looks like we´re going to stay, then laddie" he said and chuckled.  
  
His friend nodded solemnly.

* * *

(The same night)  
  
"He didn´t leave today. He is in his room, I guess, go to him and spend the night as you wish" Arwen said. "You ache for him."  
  
"What?!?" Her betrothed looked at her, deeply shocked." Are you really saying what I think you do?"  
  
"Yes, go to him. I will explain later, I must be alone now".  
  
Profoundly confused Aragorn did as he was told, not caring that he was being ordered around like a child, he wanted this too much. Arriving at Legolas room, he knocked softly at the door and the elf´s lilting voice asked him to come in.  
  
Legolas was sitting at the window frame, looking at the moon when Aragorn entered his chamber. It was a wondrous sight to see him like that; in the illumination he seemed even more beautiful, a masterpiece of the Valar. The man stopped and just watched him, the glow of his beloved easing his tortured soul.  
  
"I heard it was you," the elf said, not turning his eyes away from the pale silver light "though the least I have expected was to see you here this night."  
  
"Arwen told me to; told me to go here and spend the night as I liked."  
  
Legolas finally tore his gaze from the moon and to the man.  
  
"She did?" he said and thought about his conversation with Silmarien earlier that day. For some reason he did not mention it to his lover, he was not sure himself why. "Strange forces are at work here." He jumped down from the window.  
  
"Anyway, it delights me much that you are here."  
  
Aragorn wrapped his arms around the elf and drew him close. He buried his face in the blond hair and inhaled the sweet scent.  
  
"I did not think I would be able to hold you like this again" he whispered as Legolas melted into the embrace with a contented sigh.  
  
"We got this chance" the elf answered and kissed him.

* * *

(At the same time in the bedchamber of Aragorn and Arwen)  
  
At first she didn´t notice the presence in the room, but when she looked around, she saw a figure clad in a blue cowl standing immobile in the corner. Maybe she would have felt threatened, but there was something comforting about the appearance.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
  
The figure removed her hood.  
  
"You have never met me, but I think you understand who I am".  
  
And Arwen did.  
  
"Now you must listen to me" the female elf said." This is about saving the souls of two lovers."  
  
"Is it you who made me send my betrothed straight into the arms of his special friend tonight?"  
  
She nodded and began to talk.  
  
(Some time later)  
  
"I don´t understand how I will succeed in to talking Legolas into this and then make Aragorn accept" Arwen said, slightly dumbfounded.  
  
"But you think you can go through with it?"  
  
"Yes, Legolas is very.... and with time..."  
  
"After dealing with it, in time Aragorn will be much grateful, with this you provide him with the most beautiful of memories and Legolas will always be with him. It will also bring them both peace of mind. "  
  
"In a way that is true, I will talk to Legolas tomorrow night as you said."

* * *

(The following night)  
  
He couldn´t sleep, he knew he needed to, still being weak, for the amount of blood loss, but it just wouldn´t come. He could not rid himself of the feeling that something was going on, was about to happen, something...he was unable to explain it no matter how much he tried to analyze it further. He was still somewhat surprised that he had agreed to stay those three nights Silmarien had asked for, without even demanding an explanation. But if he indeed could be healed, then maybe it was worth it. Then again, what would happen with Aragorn´s and his relationship, if he was going to live after all?  
  
He musings was interrupted by a soft knock on the door.  
  
"Come in" he said softly. He was more than a little amazed to see that it was Arwen. She, on her behalf, looked pale and slightly nervous, something he never had seen before.  
  
"Arwen!" he said. "I´m surprised to see you here, yesterday you sent Aragorn and now you come yourself. What is the reason for these late night encounters? Do you wish to check me out?"  
  
She bit her lip, and it took a long time for her to answer after Legolas had bid her to sit down.  
  
"You might say I have a proposition to make..." her voice trailed off.  
  
Legolas raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, you know Aragorn is suffering not being able to have you near...and you told me you feared for the darkness you had sensed in him..."  
  
The other elf nodded.  
  
"It was even stronger when he came here yesterday" he said, still a bit confused about her uneasy manners.  
  
"Ummm...well, there´s a way to save him, a gift that forever will contain your light near him. You can give him that...or rather; you and I can...together. It can be a gift for you as well." She was not totally coherent, and Legolas did not know what to think.  
  
"A gift??? From you and me? What exactly are you implying here? Arwen...tell me now, frankly, you seem so distressed."  
  
If Legolas had been surprised earlier, it was nothing compared to the shock he got when she told him. It took him a long time before he was able to form a single, rational thought, but then he was able to, despite all the obvious objections and complications, see the beauty of her vision.

* * *

Aragorn stirred in his sleep, but did not wake, when Arwen returned to their bedchamber, right before the morning broke.

* * *

(The third night)  
  
_Legolas..........Legolas_........  
  
The voice calling to him drove him from his peaceful sleep. He did recognize it, although he was sure he had never heard it before. He rose from the bed, and when he looked out from the window he saw the same figure in the blue cowl, that Arwen had seen. To be quick, he merely jumped out of the window, so he came face to face with the appearance.  
  
"Who are you?" he said. "Why are you calling to me in my sleep?"  
  
"Have you not guessed?" was the answer he got as the figure pulled down her hood to reveal a cascade of shining golden hair. Legolas looked into the midnight blue eyes, similar to his own, and he knew.  
  
"Mother!" he gasped. "But you......father told me you..."  
  
"Died? Well, you may say I did and you may say I did not. Your sister, who is the powerful healer you should have been, summoned me here, my beautiful son, to save you from your suffering."  
  
With those words she embraced him warmly. Then she laid her hands against his temples.  
  
"Now, feel it" she said. "_Feel it and be healed_."  
  
And he could feel warmth radiate from her hands, straight into his tortured body, washing away all the pain and the damage done to him. When she, after a long time, removed her hands he looked around and he saw everything around him more intensely, all colors more vivid than before.  
  
"You must come with me," she said. "You know, you must follow me, or this have been done in vain".  
  
"Yes, I understand, but I can´t leave like this, without saying good-bye to everyone, to him.........."  
  
"You are not really leaving, you are leaving a part of yourself here, your and Arwens doings have come to fruition".  
  
An enlightened smile spread across his face.  
  
"So you were the one who instigated this? That explains a lot, I knew she did not make that up for herself, although she did not tell me".  
  
"That´s because I asked her not to. Come, my son, we have a lot to catch up with."  
  
Legolas followed her, away in the dim lit night.  
  
**THE END. Epilouge is coming**. 


End file.
